Survivor Green Hill
by TJBambi93
Summary: 20 contestants will be stranded in the Green Hill Zone for 39 days. Who will outwit outplay and outlast the other 19 people? Rated T for language and VERY SMALL racism. The Survivor has been named!
1. Episode 1 More Like Epic Fail!

Jeff: These are the green hills of Mobius. The fine land here will be used by 20 survivors, all coming here with one purpose. To be the sole survivor and win one million dollars. They come from all walks of life. From a rap artist, to a professional gamer. All ready divided into 2 tribes; Ravu and Moto.

--- --- --- --- ---

The Ravu tribe which will always wear orange, consists of, (note if I do not give a specific race, such as Asian or Black, then they are considered White)

Eric, a computer technician from Oregon. Born of Korean descent, Eric hopes to use his intelligence to lead an all-powerful alliance to the end.

Shane, a cosplay performer from Oklahoma. Though somewhat physically weak, Shane hopes that his key will be manipulation against the others.

Michael, an artist from Idaho. Also of Korean heritage, he hopes his disadvantage with the English language won't hurt him. (he knows few words.)

Will, a photographer from Rhode Island. He doesn't have compete knowledge of the game mechanics, but he hopes to learn from a possible tribemate.

Jordan, a football player from South Carolina. He hopes that his cockiness doesn't get the best of him.

Sabastian, a singer from California. Quite a sarcastic player, he hopes to win the money using his friends as coattails.

Evan, a rap artist from Texas. A completely racist black man, he claims that his racist remarks are not offensive.

Kevin, an author from Michigan. He has watched the show from the start, and he claims to know the game quite well.

Thomas, a math teacher from Tennessee. A completely dedicated man, he'll stop at nothing to get what he wants,

And Curtis, a football player from Georgia. He is very strong and big, he hopes he isn't a big threat from Day 1.

--- --- ---

The Moto tribe, which will always wear green consists of,

Bree, a fashion designer from Colorado. She hopes to not be weak link voted off first.

Michelle, a singer from Missouri. Of Chinese ancestry, she wants to prove herself worthy of winning the money.

Nick, a wrestler from Florida. As the biggest and strongest out here, he plans to lead his tribe all the way to the merge. (btw he is black)

Daniel, a college student from Arkansas. Despite looking like a scrawny boy, this black college student has the brains for the mental challenges, and he is quite quick.

Ben, a comedian from Vermont. A highly intelligent Singaporean Chinese-American, he wants to be the one who makes the move to blindside the opponent.

Jalen, a professional gamer from Indiana. He plays Super Smash Brothers Brawl, and he mains Samus. He wants to try to be the underdog. (sounds like another Ken from Gabon. Btw he is also black.)

Junior, a translator from Wyoming. From Portugal, he hopes to aid his tribe in winning challenges, despite not being ready mentally.

Jess, a model from Illinois. She plans to use her body to distract the males and get by.

Marcus, a basketball player from Utah. This black basketball player wants to win super badly. But will they see him as a huge threat?

And Anthony, a baseball player from Maine. Quite the inappropriate person, but will he make his tribemates laughing their way to the jury house?

--- --- --- --- ---

The two tribes arrived from their respective boats onto the Green Hills. They stared in awe of the beauty around them.

"This is going to be fun." whispered Anthony over to Jess, who just nodded.

"Welcome to Survivor Green Hill. All of you have been divided into two tribes of ten, Ravu and Moto. Here is a map to your new homes."

He hands a map to both Michelle and Shane.

"Waiting for you at camp will be a machete and boiling pot for water. You both have water wells hidden in your camp. I advise that you find them. We'll meet again on Day 3 for your first immunity challenge."

Everyone cheered.

"Good luck!"

Both tribes headed off to their respective boats and paddled to the new home.

--- --- --- --- ---

Moto Day 1

The tribe was chatting to each other while on the way over to their new camp. Marcus was able to see whom was to be watched and be kept under watch.

"_This tribe looks physically stronger than the other tribe in my eyes. I mean, we have the wrestler, Nick. We have two really smart players, Ben and Michelle. I believe this'll be a clean sweep for us." - Marcus_

"_I can't understand much English. But I believe by helping the tribe out with cooking and winning challenges, I don't think I'll be a liability." - Junior_

Soon, the boat landed at the Moto camp, and soon Marcus took control.

"OK, we need to find the water first," said Marcus to his tribe, "Once we have water, we'll be unstoppable."

Jess, Bree, and Anthony traveled to try to find the water well. Half of the way there, Anthony found something.

"Guys look up there!" yelled Anthony to the girls. Both Jess and Bree looked up, there were some papayas in a tree. Anthony climbed it up and got three of them.

"Thanks Anthony!" cheered Bree. Jess high-fived Anthony and then the three of them sat down to eat.

"I think the three of us need to align," said Anthony, "I want Marcus out."

"Why him?" asked Jess.

"Can't you see Jess?" Anthony glared at her, "Marcus is a threat, plus he is very bossy."

Jess sighed, "OK then."

"_I don't trust Anthony at all. He seems to be the one I believe who should go home first if we lose. Marcus is too strong to boot right now." - Jess_

"So, are we all in agreement?" asked Bree.

"Jess?"

Jess, not looking at them, said, "I'm in."

Anthony took that as a yes, "Alright, that's settled." He got up and started on the trail back to camp.

Bree looked after him, "Where you going?"

"Camp!"

Jess looked over at Bree and sighed. It was going to be a rough 39 days.

--- --- --- --- ---

Ravu Day 1

The Ravu tribe arrived at their camp, which wasn't as great as the Motos, if not as good. Curtis was the first to speak his mind.

"This camp looks crappy." simply put Curtis. Both Will and Sabastian agreed with him.

"Yeah," agreed Will, "We'll need to build a good shelter."

There was no leader at Ravu, however things got done, unlike Moto. Michael actually started a fire using his glasses. Moto had yet to start a fire.

"_We seem to be a equally balanced tribe. We might not have the physical prowess that Moto might have, but we have spirit." - Eric_

But trouble arose from building the shelter between Curtis and Evan. Evan wanted the inside to be all rain-proof. But Curtis' plan had a partial roof.(Meaning, one side was rain proof, one side wasn't.) Evan voiced his opinion.

"Seriously Curtis," said Evan, "What the $%#%?"

Everyone looked in their direction. Curtis raised an eyebrow.

"Can I help you Evan?" he asked very slowly and sarcastically.

"Yes, you can stop being a pansy white boy and build a real shelter with a full roof."

"Dude, please," said Curtis with his hands up, "We at least need some sunlight."

Evan rolled his eyes, "That explains why you white folks are so white. You bask in the sun too much."

Curtis kept on ignoring his comments, racist or not, and continued building the shelter the way it is.

Both Thomas and Shane knew something had to be done.

"_Me and Shane are in the corner, watching these two bum-heads argue over a stupid shelter. If we lose the challenge, one of them needs to go home." - Thomas_

"Which one first?" asked Shane to Thomas.

"Evan most likely, Curtis is stronger than him. Plus he is really racist."

"I agree."

"_Hopefully this tribe will see that Curtis, though he might be strong, is the weak link between the two of us. Cause everyone knows blacks are better than whites. (laughs casually)" - Evan_

--- --- --- --- ---

Moto Day 2

Nick was the last to wake up on Day 2. He went up to Ben and Junior whom were around the fire-pit (unlit). Ben looked at Nick for a while before looking back at the pit.

"_Nick is quite the big guy. But he is very lazy. He saves his energy for the challenges. But, there isn't much we can do about him, without sabotaging our tribe." - Ben_

"You guys should start on the fire." noted Nick.

"We have been at it since dock, right Junior?" asked Ben. Junior just nodded smiling.

"Marcus will be mad." reminded Nick, "He wanted the fire by Day 2, so that we could boil water."

"I know that!" yelled Ben. He went back to using the glasses which he got from Jalen.

Nick shrugged and went out for a swim.

"_I hope Ben makes a fire soon. Marcus seemed to want that fire by now. But there hasn't been much luck for us." - Nick_

Meanwhile Marcus was out in the woods with Jalen.

"Listen," said Marcus, "I believe I can trust you more than the others."

Jalen nodded, "I should hope so."

"We can go far unless we get targeted," said Marcus, "Then we're screwed."

The two shook hands in agreement, and then Marcus went back to check on Ben and Junior.

"_I've made an alliance with Marcus. I hope he doesn't go home in the first vote though. If he does, Then I'm most likely next." - Jalen_

--- --- --- --- ---

Ravu Day 2

"They good and hefty?" asked Kevin to Sabastian.

"Oh yeah," replied Sabastian. They were out collecting coconuts and plantains.

"_The rest of the tribe were still asleep, so me and Sabastian went out looking for coconuts. There weren't enough, we only got like 4 coconuts and no plantains." - Kevin_

When they got back, Will and Eric got the fire ready, and they along with Kevin and Sabastian ate the coconuts.

"Thank you guys." said Eric.

Sabastian nodded in agreement, "Yep."

Will eyed both Kevin and Sabastian for a while.

"_I could see myself teaming with Sabastian and Kevin. I believe both of them could help me out with learning this game." - Will_

Later Thomas collected the tree mail. He ran back to the tribe, "We've got mail!"

He handed the letter to Evan, "Looks like we have to moving these chariots or something." he said.

"_I'm stoked. I can't wait to get out there and beat the other team up!" - Curtis_

"Come on in Guys!" called in Jeff.

Both Ravu and Moto paddled into the challenge arena.

"Whats up guys?"

Both tribes greeted Jeff.

"Ready for todays immunity challenge?"

Both tribes agreed.

"Both tribes will race a chariot across a field. The tribe will stop at points so that two people on the chariot will untie a bag. There are three bags hanging. Once you get all bags then you will have to race back to the finish to stop at a puzzle board. When you get to the puzzle board you will open those three bags and solve a puzzle. Once you solve the puzzle, there will be numbers on there that will help you turn a wheel around until at one point you stop spinning it and you have to get that knife out of that will cut a rope raising a flag. First tribe to raise the flag, wins immunity."

Both tribes cheered.

"You both have to pick 2 people to run the chariot, 2 people to collect the bags, and 2 people to solve the puzzle. Wait for my go."

Ravu chose,

Running: Shane and Will

Untieing: Jordan and Kevin

Puzzle: Eric and Michael

Moto chose,

Running: Daniel and Jalen

Untieing: Junior and Anthony

Puzzle: Michelle and Ben

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Ravu had a good lead, and they got the first bag. Moto was little behind, but they got their first bag. However, Moto was slowing down big time. Kevin untied the second bag for Ravu and went for their last bag. But Moto never made it to their second flag before Jordan untied the last bag. Moto soon collected the second bag, while Ravu headed back. By the time Ravu got back, Moto had gotten their last bag untied.

"Ravu is back! Eric and Michael working on the puzzle! Come on Moto! Step it up!"

Moto did indeed step it up, but it was too late.

"RAVU WINS IMMUNITY!"

Ravu hugged eachother and cheered. Evan meanwhile taunted the Motos.

"You guys sucked!" he shouted.

"You didn't even do anything." muttered Nick.

Jeff handed the idol over to Sabastian.

"Congrats Ravu. You guys are safe tonight. Moto, you guys aren't. Tribal Council tonight, where someone will be voted out first. See you tonight."

* * *

Moto Day 3

Marcus wasn't happy with the loss today. He was afraid he was a target.

"_I hope that me stepping up to be a leader doesn't cost me tonight." - Marcus_

Jess, Bree, and Anthony were in the forest.

"Tonight," stated Anthony, "As much I don't want to do it, we have to vote out Michelle."

Jess didn't understand why though, "Why her? She's really good at puzzles."

"Yeah, but she is physically the weakest we've got," replied Anthony.

Bree was worried though.

"_I hope Anthony's plan works, and that Jess sticks to it. Because this'll prove whether or not me and Jess can trust Anthony." - Bree_

Meanwhile, Marcus was talking to Ben and Junior. (btw Ben did succeed in making fire.)

"Tonight, the weak has to go." declared Marcus.

"Who might that be?" asked Junior.

"Bree."

"Do we have the numbers?" asked Ben, knowing Marcus might be a target.

"I've got Jalen, and we need to get Michelle with us as well."

"I'll deal with that," said Ben, "She likes me more than you."

"_Tonight, Bree's going home, but Marcus also needs to watch his attitude. Otherwise this plan will fail. More like Epic Fail." - Ben_

* * *

The Motos headed for Tribal Council.

"Grab a torch everyone. Put it over the fire." said Jeff.

Everyone did so.

"Your torch represents Life. If your torch is lit, your still in the game. When your light is gone, so are you."

Everyone sat down.

"So let's talk about the first three days. Daniel, has there been anyone who've step up to the plate and stated, 'I'm the leader.'?"

"Marcus has. He has been a solid choice for a leader and I hope he continues making good choices." said Daniel.

"Junior, is Marcus a good leader in your eyes?" asked Jeff.

"Yes. He can get a bit powerful over his role, but he knows what he is doing." replied Junior.

"Michelle, are you worried tonight at all?" asked Jeff.

"No not much, I feel safe tonight." replied Michelle

Anthony smirked to himself.

"Bree, if it's you tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Then I'll be shocked because I do not know what I've done to deserve it." said Bree

"Marcus, what do you base your vote on tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Weakest link, and also to guarantee my safety later on." replied Marcus

* * *

"Okay it is time to vote. Anthony, your up."

Bree's Vote: Sorry. (Michelle)

Michelle's Vote: I have to be loyal to my alliance that I've made. Sorry. (Bree)

--- --- ---

"Once the votes are read the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Michelle.

Bree. One vote Bree, One vote Michelle.

Michelle. Two votes Michelle. One voted Bree. (Michelle raised her eyebrows.)

Bree. Tied two votes each.

Bree. Three votes Bree. Two votes Michelle. (Both Anthony and Bree were concerned.)

Michelle. Tied again at three.

Bree. Four votes Bree. Three votes Michelle.

Bree. Five votes Bree. (Jess was shocked.)

First person voted out of Survivor Green Hill, Bree. Six is enough. You need to bring me your torch.

Marcus smiled, glad it wans't him. Bree hugged Jess while Anthony glared at Marcus.

"Bree, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffs the torch.

"Time for you to go."

"Go kick ass Jess!" said Bree before she left.

"That seemed to be an easy vote, but now you need to find a way around your loss, and turn it into a win. Grab your torches and return to camp. Goodnight."

* * *

Michelle- Bree, Jess, Anthony

Bree- Michelle, Nick, Daniel, Ben, Jalen, Junior, Marcus


	2. Episode 2 No More Just Water

_Previously on Survivor,_

_20 Americans began the adventure of a lifetime. They were going to be marooned in the Green Hills of Mobius. For 39 days, they'll need to build shelter and find food. But more importantly, they need to survive each other._

_Marcus took the leadership role over at Moto. However, Anthony didn't like the big step-up as leader, and he devised a plan with Jess and Bree to take him out._

_But over at Ravu, the tribe got fire first, and they were more prepared then Ravu. But troubles rose between Curtis and Evan over the shelter._

_Early alliances were also established between Moto's Marcus and Jalen, and Ravu's Thomas, and Shane._

_Ravu, due to their well-organized tribe, won the first immunity challenge. Sending Moto to Tribal Council. _

_Anthony decided to keep Marcus for his strength and vote out Michelle. Marcus meanwhile targeted Bree, whom he claimed as a weak link. At tribal council, Marcus had the numbers on his side, and Bree was sent packing. 19 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

--- --- --- --- ---

Moto Night 3

Anthony groaned to himself before sliding into bed.

"_Last night, well, was a real shocker to me. Bree's gone, and there's nothing me or Jess can do right now to save ourselves." - Anthony _

Then Marcus went up to Anthony before he went to sleep, "If you think you are going home next, you can doubt it," he said quietly, "You are quite helpful in the challenges."

"_I played it up to Anthony like, saying he's safe when he really isn't. If you try to target me, then you are really in trouble." - Marcus_

--- --- --- --- ---

Ravu Day 4

Most of the tribe was still asleep, expect for Eric and Michael, whom were tending to the fire and boiling water.

"_I've been wanting an alliance with someone. And since Michael is up right now, I decided that it might be time to start playing." - Eric_

"Here's the thing Michael," started Eric, "I think some people might see you as a weak link, and well, if you want to stay, then I think we should stick together."

Michael nodded, "You think so?"

"Yea, and I might try to get Jordan on our side," said Eric, "He seems to be the one who doesn't know much about his position right now."

"Who should we get get rid of first?" asked Michael.

"Probably Evan, as he speaks his mind way too much." replied Evan.

And with that, the two shook hands.

"_I hope I'm not making a bad choice here with Eric." - Michael_

However, Curtis woke up in the midst of Eric and Michael shaking hands. As soon as possible he confirmed his suspicions.

"_Eric and Michael have made an alliance, and it might be going after me." - Curtis_

--- --- --- --- ---

"Come on in Guys!"

Ravu came in ready.

"Moto come on in! Guys getting your first look at the new Moto tribe, Bree voted out last tribal council."

Will shrugged while Curtis snickered quietly.

"Ready for todays immunity challenge?"

Both tribes agreed.

"First off, Thomas, give me back the immunity idol."

Thomas did so.

"For today's challenge, each tribe will paddle a canoe out and around the tribe flag. While you are heading back to shore you have to collect four supply crates. Once you get to shore, you must pull the crates to shore then carry them to there tribe mat. Once you get all four crates they must be untied to get six puzzle pole pieces and a flag. First tribe to correctly solve the puzzle and race the flag on top of it wins reward and immunity. Wanna know what your playing for?"

"Yes!"

Jeff revealed Fishing gear.

"Snorkel and flippers. Along with a Hawaiian sling, hooks and a fishing rod. Worth playing for?"

Both tribes cheered.

"You both have to pick 3 people to row the boat and collect the crates, and 3 people to solve the puzzle. Wait for my go."

Ravu chose,

Rowing: Kevin, Evan, and Michael

Puzzle: Eric, Will, and Sabastian

Moto chose,

Rowing: Jess, Junior, and Jalen

Puzzle: Michelle, Daniel and Ben

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Moto got an slight lead coming around the flag. Moto collected the first crate, with Ravu not far behind collecting their first crate. It continued throughout to the second crate. But Ravu caught up quickly and collected their third crate. Ravu remained in the lead with Moto very close behind. Soon both tribes had all four crates and now the puzzle makers were starting the puzzles. Moto got there a bit earlier, so they had more time than Ravu.

"Both tribes are working on their puzzles! Can Moto redeem themselves with this puzzle?"

Moto soon regained their lead. But Ravu starting catching up with the help of Eric. But Ben's quick thinking for Moto leaded them to victory.

"Moto wins Reward and Immunity!"

Moto hugged eachother and cheered.

Jeff handed the idol and the fishing stuff over to Daniel.

"Before you go, Moto. You'll need to pick someone from Ravu to go to exile island. They will be safe from the vote and can't vote at all. Who's it gonna be?"

"Evan."

"OK, Evan. Heres a map, and enjoy exile."

Evan flicked off the Motos.

"Congrats Moto. For 3 days, you guys are safe. Ravu, you guys aren't. Tribal Council tonight, where someone will be voted out. See you tonight."

--- --- --- --- ---

Ravu Day 5

The tribe came back exhausted. Curtis was a bit more irritated.

"_I can't believe that tribe of $#%#'s saved him from the vote!" - Curtis_

At this point, Eric pulled Jordan aside.

"Listen," he started, "I might be able to save you from a possibly bad future."

Jordan raised an eyebrow, "Bad?"

"Well, I heard rumors from Curtis. He has been trying to oust you." stated Eric.

Jordan was shocked, "Seriously?"

"Yes," said Eric, "I can save you if you vote with me tonight. We have to vote him out since we can't vote Evan."

"Aiight man," and Jordan shook his hand, "I'm in with you."

"_I made most of that stuff up, but how else could I get Jordan onto my side. Tonight will be Curtis' night. Guaranteed." - Eric_

Thomas and Shane were discussing the vote in the woods.

"I think tonight," started Shane, "That we take out Curtis tonight."

"Why?"

"Evan's at Exile. So we have no other choice." replied Shane.

"_Curtis has been spreading a lot of animosity and bad moral since Day 1. He needs to go, period." - Shane_

_--- --- --- --- ---_

Moto Day 5

"Aw yeah!" cheered Ben, "Fishing supplies! No more 'just water'!"

"_I'm glad we won today. I didn't want to see someone go home, plus I am a natural good cook. So I hope I can please my tribemates." - Junior_

"You want to try the spear?" asked Marcus to Nick.

"Yeah, gimme that thing." ordered Nick.

"_I'm excited, I hope I can catch a lot of fish!" - Nick_

Marcus rode their boat out and Nick started fishing.

"God," said Marcus to himself, "He'd better come with something."

At last, Nick returned with 4 red snappers. "Yea boy!" he cheered.

"_At first, I never trusted Nick. But now I think I can lure him into my alliance with Jalen." - Marcus_

Marcus and Nick returned with the fish and almost immediately Jess hugged the two of them when she saw the fish.

"_I'm so excited! Oh my god! It's about time we got real food!" - Jess_

"Junior's gonna cook?" asked Nick.

"Yep."

Junior cooked the four fish, and they were all perfect.

"Wow this is really good Junior!" praised Michelle.

Junior smiled.

"_If Moto sees me as a weak link or something like that, then this'll help me out a lot." - Junior_

_--- --- --- --- ---_

Exile Island

Evan walked over to a lonely island, where there was a pot.

"I wonder what this is." he asked.

In it, was a clue to a hidden immunity idol.

"Oh $%#% no!" laughed Evan.

"_Oh man! There is a hidden immunity idol out there! Oh god help me! If I find this, then I can make it farther. Right now, I'm sure their pissed that I'm safe tonight." - Evan_

_--- --- --- --- ---_

Ravu Day 6

Eric meanwhile was talking to Will about the vote.

"You cool with Curtis going home? Asked Eric.

"Yea," replied Will, "Sure."

Eric nodded and then they split up looking for coconuts.

"_Something tells me, that if Curtis goes, I will not only lose a good friend, but a good competitor in the challenges. We'll be weaker without him." - Will_

Will went over to Sabastian and Kevin.

"Eric was trying to get Curtis out." Will told them.

"I could understand why." said Sabastian.

"But I don't like it," repeated Will, "We still need him."

Kevin motioned over for Curtis to come over.

"What?" he asked.

"Eric wants you out tonight, and since Evan's not here, your up on the chopping block." said Will.

Curtis muttered to himself.

"_This game, man I'm telling you...(laughed nervously)" - Curtis_

"But do not worry about it. Here's how you can stay."

"_Basically I told Curtis that by staying with me and by doing what I tell him to, he'll be safe." - Will_

"Someone needs to get Jordan before they do." alerted Kevin.

Will walked out of the group and went to go find Jordan.

"_This better work, or else we are screwed..." - Sabastian_

--- --- --- --- ---

The Ravus headed for Tribal Council.

"Grab a torch everyone. Put it over the fire."

Everyone did so.

"Your torch represents Life. If your torch is lit, your still in the game. When your light is gone, so are you."

Everyone sat down.

"So first time here. Michael, do you like coming here?" asked Jeff.

"No, I do not. It is really bad coming to the council. I do not like seeing people get voted out." replied Michael.

"Will, that's part of the game, voting people out. How do you vote normally?" asked Jeff.

"I usually vote for an opponent, which would be someone I can't trust or befriend." replied Will.

"Jordan, is this vote tough for you tonight?" asked Jeff.

"I feel like I'm caught in the middle. And let me tell you, I don't like being in the middle." replied Jordan.

"Thomas, how do you vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

"I'm voting for someone tonight whom has been quite a lunatic lately." replied Thomas.

"What about you Eric?" asked Jeff.

"Same as Thomas, but because he's a big threat." replied Eric.

"Ok it is time to vote. Curtis your up."

Curtis' Vote: Buh bye for now! (???)

Eric's Vote: You must learn how to control your temper. (Curtis)

Jordan's Vote: Nothing personal. (???)

"Once the votes are read the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Shane. (Shane raised an eyebrow but suspected it was Curtis' vote.)

Curtis. One vote Curtis, one vote Shane.

Shane. Two votes Shane, One vote Curtis. (Shane was shocked.)

Shane. That's Three votes Shane. One vote Curtis. (Eric went into a state of 'wtf'.)

Curtis. Two votes Curtis. Three votes Shane.

Shane. Four votes Shane. Two votes Curtis. (Shane held his head low.)

Curtis. Three votes Curtis, four votes Shane.

Curtis. Tied 4 votes each. One vote left. (Eric looked at Jordan before Jeff read the vote.)

Second person voted out of Survivor Green Hill,

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Shane.

Eric face-palmed. Will and Sabastian eyed each other and smirked. Curtis was happy he was kept. Jordan tried to look innocent but it failed.

"Shane, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out Shane's flame.

"Bye guys." and he left.

"Wow, who would have predicted Shane to be the first to go from this tribe. The faces say it all. Hope it does not affect your performance in the challenge. Grab your torches and head back to camp. Good night."

Shane- Will, Jordan, Sabastian, Kevin, and Curtis

Curtis- Eric, Shane, Michael, and Thomas


	3. Episode 3 Placing Seeds

_Previously on Survivor,_

_Marcus tried to make Anthony feel comfortable in his tribe by telling him he was safe in the next tribal council._

_At Ravu, Eric and Michael made an alliance to eliminate Evan. However Curtis got suspicious of this._

_Moto won their first challenge, winning Fishing gear and Immunity. In a twist, they sent Evan to Exile Island, saving him from a possible vote out at Tribal Council._

_Eric tried to get Jordan on his side, and vote out Curtis in place of Evan. He even made up a lie to convince him on his side._

_When Will heard the news, he was against it, and with the help of Jordan and Curtis, his alliance took out their weakest member, Shane, out. Now Eric and Michael had to make a comeback. 18 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

--- --- --- --- ---

Ravu Night 6

Eric was angry with Jordan for not sticking to his word with him and Michael.

"_I guess Will made Jordan a better deal then I did, apparently. I'm screwed now. I have to find a way to get back at Jordan." - Eric_

Soon, Evan returned to Ravu via boat. Will and Sabastian greeted him.

"How was it." asked Sabastian.

Evan snorted, "Better there then here with that fat ugly white boy. Is he gone?"

"I saved him, by using his and Jordan's votes against Shane, so Shane's out." replied Will.

Evan groaned.

"_I was hoping to see that pansy go home last night, but Will $#%#ed it up. Don't worry, I'll get Curtis out. Just watch. (smirks)" - Evan_

--- --- --- --- ---

Moto Day 7

Jess, Ben, and Junior were out sunbathing. All Ben could do was stare at Jess.

"_Jess is so hawt. I know she is using her body to help her through this game. But, damn, that's a fine one she there." - Ben_

Jess caught Ben looking at her. She started giggling.

"What?" asked Ben.

"Is that how you flirt?" teased Jess, "by staring down women?"

Junior started laughing to himself.

"_I'm not into the whole dating scene out here. I'm playing a game for a million dollars. I'm sure Ben is doing that as well, but Jess might take advantage over him." - Junior_

Meanwhile, Marcus and Anthony were watching them from their shelter.

"Man, Jess is using her body to get Ben and Junior on her side." muttered Marcus to himself.

Anthony shrugged, "I guess."

"_It's hard for me to see Jess go out to Ben and Junior, and try to get them on her side. What about me? Seduce me! (laughs)" - Anthony_

"We have to watch out for Ben though," said Marcus, "He is too dangerous. He already has Junior on his side, if he gets Jess-"

"I have Jess on my side." spluttered Anthony, and he sort of spilled his alliance out into the open.

Marcus looked at him, "Seriously?"

Anthony nodded, not realizing his mistake.

"_If Anthony already has Jess on his side, then that makes Anthony the threat. He needs to go before Jess does. Plain and simple." - Marcus_

--- --- --- --- ---

"Come on in Guys!"

Moto came in ready.

"Ravu come on in! Guys getting your first look at the new Ravu tribe, Shane voted out last tribal council."

All of Moto nodded as the Ravus went onto their mat.

"Ready for todays reward challenge?"

Both tribes agreed.

"For today's challenge, Survivors will head off one by one sliding down a slippery course to retrieve a numbered ball randomly assigned at each round. At the end of the slippery course are tribe baskets. The first tribe member to toss the ball into their tribe basket scores a point, and the first tribe to score five points wins reward."

"Wanna know what your playing for?"

"Yes!"

Jeff revealed luxury items, fishing gear, and a basket of fruit.

"You only get to pick one item for your reward. Worth playing for?"

Everyone cheered.

The tribes got set up for the first round.

"OK first matchup. Ben for Moto, taking on Thomas for Ravu. Going for '1'! Survivors ready? Go!"

Ben slid to his ball first, as it took Thomas a little time sliding. Thomas eventually caught up to Ben with his own respective ball. Ben shot his but missed just barely. Thomas missed completely on his first shot. Ben shot his once again...

"Ben scores for Moto! We are at 1-0!"

The tribes got set up for the next round.

"OK next matchup. Anthony for Moto, taking on Curtis for Ravu. Going for '2'! Survivors ready? Go!"

Anthony dived quickly and grabbed his ball. Curtis, being so big, slowed his tribe down. It didn't take long for Anthony to make his shot.

"Anthony scores for Moto! We are at 2-0!"

The tribes got set up for the next round.

"OK next matchup. Daniel for Moto, taking on Eric for Ravu. Going for '3'! Survivors ready? Go!"

Both were quick getting the ball, it was now a matter of making the basket. Daniel just missed his shot, as did Eric. Both were not good at this mini game, as both continued to miss for a while. But then, eventually, someone made a shot...

"Daniel scores for Moto once again! We are at 3-0!"

The tribes got set up for the next round.

"OK next matchup. Jalen for Moto, taking on Evan for Ravu. Going for '4'! Survivors ready? Go!"

Once again, it was pretty close from the time it took to grab the ball, to the time to shoot it. Evan however tried to throw Jalen off by taunting him, and when went up to shoot...

"Evan scores the first point for Ravu! We are at 3-1!"

"That's how a black does it boys!" cheered Evan to his tribe.

The tribes got set up for the next round.

"OK next matchup. Jess for Moto, taking on Jordan for Ravu. Going for '5'! Survivors ready? Go!"

Pretty oddly even for a while despite the obvious disadvantage between a skinny girl and a big husky guy. But when it came to the shooting, Jordan was more lucky.

"Jordan scores, keeping Ravu in the game! We are at 3-2!"

"This doesn't look good..." muttered Marcus.

The tribes got set up for the next round.

"OK next matchup. Junior for Moto, taking on Kevin for Ravu. Going for '6'! Survivors ready? Go!"

Junior got off to an amazing start, leaving Kevin close behind. However, Junior failed at the shooting part, leaving Kevin to catch up and...

"Kevin scores! We are now tied!"

The tribes got set up for the next round.

"OK next matchup. Marcus for Moto, taking on Michael for Ravu. Going for '7'! Survivors ready? Go!"

Marcus, being the Moto leader, wanted to make a big comeback and win. And even though it was pretty even off the bat again, Marcus' basketball skills came in handy.

"Marcus scores! We are now at 4-3!"

The tribes got set up for the next round.

"OK next matchup. Michelle for Moto, taking on Sabastian for Ravu. Going for '8'! Michelle could win it for Moto right here! Survivors ready? Go!"

Michelle got off to a good lead against Sabastian, but Sabastian caught up quickly and outsmarted her basketball ability.

"Sabastian keeps Ravu in this! We are tied again!"

The tribes got set up for the last round.

"OK this is it. Nick for Moto, taking on Will for Ravu. Going for '9'! Who ever shoots it in first wins reward for their tribe. Survivors ready? Go!"

Will, being faster and skinnier than Nick, was able to grab his ball first. Nick was slowing down even more. Nick fell quite a few times coming to the basket, giving Will just enough time to...

"Will scores! WILL WINS REWARD FOR RAVU!"

All of Ravu hugged Will and cheered.

"OK Ravu, it's your choice, what do you want to take back to camp with you?"

"We'll take the fishing supplies." said Will.

Jeff handed them over to Will.

"Enjoy! Moto, sorry. Great comeback, but nothing came out of it. See you next challenge."

--- --- --- --- ---

Ravu Day 8

Everyone was cheering on Will for beating out Nick at the challenge.

"_Thanks to Will, we were able to get fishing supplies, which Moto 'took' from us on Day 5. (laughs)" - Kevin_

As soon as everything was sorted out, Evan grabbed the fishing rod, "Say Sabastian, Will, wanna come fishing with me?" he asked.

Sabastian was eager, "Sure, Evan."

Will wasn't as eager but he went along anyway.

As soon as they were far away from camp, Evan started talking to them.

"_I don't really have the idol yet, but if I can place seeds into these numskull white boys into thinking I do have it, then I might be able to save myself." - Evan_

"I found the idol." stated Evan to Will and Sabastian.

Will raised his eyebrows while Sabastian gaped.

"Seriously?" asked Sabastian.

Evan nodded, "If you guys can spare me and vote off Curtis next tribal council, I'll give it to you two, if one of y'all is in trouble."

Will crossed his arms and thought.

"_There's no chance in hell Evan found the idol that quickly, and I'm still not going to put Curtis out of this game." - Will_

Sabastian, however, was naïve enough to believe Evan.

"_Since Evan's got the idol, we could take out the alliance of Eric and Michael if we wanted to, instead of Curtis." - Sabastian_

--- --- --- --- ---

Moto Day 8

Everyone was sitting back eating fish that Nick caught and Junior cooked. Ben was still mad about the whole challenge.

"_Nick isn't as strong as I thought he was, otherwise he could've beaten Will yesterday. If we lose the immunity challenge, it might be good to vote off Nick instead of Anthony." - Ben_

Marcus and Jalen, meanwhile were talking to Nick out on the boat.

"Nick, man," said Marcus, "You seem to be a great guy, maybe we could save you."

"Really?" asked Nick.

"_I have a target on my back since my humiliating lost at the reward challenge, so yeah, siding with Marcus and Jalen might be safe." - Nick_

"I can guarantee you third place, but that's only if we can get to the end." said Marcus to Nick.

"Who is next off our tribe?" asked Nick.

"Anthony. Has to be him. He is after my ass. He wants me gone." stated Marcus.

"_Anthony has been after Marcus since Day 1, so Anthony has to go home if we lose today." - Jalen_

--- --- --- --- ---

"Come on in Guys!"

Both tribes came in.

"Ready for todays immunity challenge?"

Both tribes agreed.

"First off, Nick, give me back the immunity idol."

Nick did so.

"Immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, each tribe will pick one person to eat a random disgusting meal. First tribe to down 4 meals, wins immunity."

"Let's start! Anthony taking on Sabastian. Your meal for today is...

...Giant clams."

Sabastian downed a few quickly with Anthony taking his time. Sabastian was shoving them in so fast, he was forced to slow down, allowing Anthony to catch up.

"Anthony scores for Moto!"

"Next round, Marcus taking on Jordan. Your meal will be...

...an octopus tentacle."

Jordan shoved all of it into his throat, and started to lightly choke, letting out some of the tentacle. Marcus was having a tough time though, so when Jordan calmed down...

"Jordan barely scores for Ravu! We are tied, 1-1."

"Next round, Ben taking on Evan."

"An asian? Come on!" laughs Evan.

Ben smirked.

"Your meal is...

…peanut worms."

Evan plopped them into his mouth one at a time. However Ben took them all into his mouth, and swallowed them whole without any problem.

"Ben scores for Moto!"

"Nick taking on Curtis. Your meal will be...

...sea cucumbers."

Both started to eat them normally like sushi. But Curtis sped up on his eating, as he wanted to prove himself worthy of keeping for his tribe.

"Curtis scores for Ravu! We are tied again!"

"Next round, Jess taking on Will! Your meal will be...

...fish eyes."

Jess was freaking out and she ate all of them in one full swoop, leaving Will in the dust.

"Jess makes a point for Moto! She wants to keep on going!"

"Junior taking on Thomas. Junior could win it right here for Moto. Your meal will be...

...pig snouts."

Thomas couldn't eat the snouts very easily, as they were making his throat hairy. Junior was taking his time with no rush. In the end...

"JUNIOR SCORES! JUNIOR WINS IMMUNITY FOR MOTO!"

All of Moto hugged Junior as well as eachother.

Jeff handed the idol over to Junior.

"Before you go, Moto. You'll need to pick someone from Ravu to go to exile island. They will be safe from the vote and can't vote at all. Who's it gonna be?"

"Jordan."

"OK, Jordan. Heres a map, and enjoy exile."

Jordan walked off without a word.

"Congrats Moto. For 3 days, you guys are again safe. Ravu, once again, Tribal Council tonight, where someone will be voted out. See you tonight."

--- --- --- --- ---

Exile Island

Jordan found the same pot that Evan had and he looked into it.

"_Well, it was a clue to the hidden immunity idol." - Jordan_

Jordan decided to scavenge all over the island for it, but no such luck.

"_I think I know where it is, but I hope its there when I find it. I hope Evan never found it." - Jordan_

--- --- --- --- ---

Ravu Day 9

"_Well, that was depressing. I feel sorry for Thomas. I feel like if there is an alliance out there, it might be going after Thomas." - Eric_

Thomas and Eric were sitting around the campfire.

"I feel in trouble tonight." told Thomas to Eric.

"You won't have to, if you vote with me and Michael." replied Eric.

"But would you have the numbers?" Thomas asked.

"We have to convince the others to vote out Kevin." Eric told him.

"Why him?"

"He is our next weakest competitor." Eric explained.

"_Hopefully, Eric can convince the others to vote off Kevin. Otherwise, I'm screwed." - Thomas_

In another place, Will, Sabastian, and Evan were out in the forest.

"So, it's that pansy Curtis guy right?" prayed Evan.

"But," Will told him, "If we keep Thomas any longer, I mean my god he couldn't even swallow a pig snout!"

Evan growled to himself, "Fine, Thomas tonight, but it was to be Curtis the next time!"

"_We do need strength right now, and Curtis has it. Thomas does not." - Evan_

Meanwhile, Eric tried to get Curtis to get rid of Kevin.

"Give me a good reason, and I'll consider it." said Curtis.

"He's our weakest person. And if we don't-"

Curtis interrupted, "Over Thomas? You've got to be kidding. He is a very big loser."

"_There is no way that Kevin should go over Thomas. It just won't happen. I'm sorry Eric, but it won't." - Curtis_

--- --- --- --- ---

The Ravus headed for Tribal Council and sat down.

"Once again you sit at tribal council. Eric, you were shocked last tribal council." asked Jeff.

"Yeah, I thought Curtis was going home, but he didn't, and Shane took the fall." replied Eric.

"Evan, were you at all shocked to see that Shane was gone?" asked Jeff.

"Nah. He had it coming. He was weak anyway." replied Evan.

Eric rolled his eyes.

"Sabastian has the game shifted into an alliance's power yet?" asked Jeff.

"You could say that. Once there is an hidden immunity idol in play, then it gets interesting." replied Sabastian.

"Will, how are you voting tonight?" asked Jeff.

"I'm voting the weakest person out of here tonight. His performance was awful yesterday." replied Will.

Thomas laid his head low.

"OK it is time to vote, Curtis your up."

--- --- ---

Eric's Vote: I don't even know why you are here anyway. Goodbye. (Kevin)

Will's Vote: You suck. It's that simple. (Thomas)

Curtis' Vote: This is the way I'm voting tonight, with no regrets. (???)

--- --- ---

"Once the votes are read the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Thomas.

Kevin. One vote Kevin, one vote Thomas.

Thomas. Two votes Thomas, one vote Kevin. (Thomas laid his head low.)

Thomas. Three votes Thomas, one vote Kevin.

Kevin. Two votes Kevin, three votes Thomas.

Thomas. Four votes Thomas, two votes Kevin. (Thomas knew it was going to be him)

Kevin. Three votes Kevin, four votes Thomas.

Third person voted out of Survivor Green Hill, Thomas. 5 votes are enough, you need to hand me for torch.

Eric glared at Curtis, and he shrugged. Will nodded his head in agreement with the vote.

"Thomas, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out Thomas' flame.

"Good luck guys and keep strong!" and he left.

"Well, your efforts to eliminate the weak continue forth, and should it help you in the end or not, we'll tell in the future. Grab your torches and head back to camp. Good night."

--- --- ---

Thomas – Will, Sabastian, Evan, Kevin, and Curtis

Kevin – Eric, Michael, and Thomas


	4. Episode 4 That's It He's Gone

_Previously on, Survivor._

_Jess used her body on Ben and Junior, while Marcus and Anthony watched her from afar. Anthony then mistakenly revealed that he and Jess were in an alliance to Marcus._

_At the reward challenge, Will scored the basket for Ravu, winning them fishing gear._

_Back at camp, Evan made up a lie about the hidden immunity idol to Will and Sabastian. Will wasn't believing it a bit, but Sabastian was gullible enough to believe him._

_At Moto, Marcus and Jalen let Nick into their alliance, believing he was on the chopping block. Nick was eager to join._

_At the immunity challenge, Thomas couldn't beat Junior in eating pig snouts, and he suffered the consequences. Moto won and sent Jordan to Exile Island._

_Back at camp, Eric tried to lead a rally against Kevin, believing he was the weakest member. But Thomas' weak performance at the challenge proved to be weak enough. At tribal council, Will got his way, when Thomas was voted out. 17 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

--- --- --- --- ---

Ravu Day 10

Jordan returned from Exile Island, and was returned with open arms.

"_Thomas ended up going home, so...yeah. I gotta make sure Evan doesn't have that idol." - Jordan_

So when Evan was taking a nap in the shelter, Jordan looked into his bag to look for the hidden immunity idol. Luckily for Jordan, Evan didn't have it.

"_That was a relief. I hope they send me back to Exile, because I believe I can find it, I just need more clues." - Jordan_

--- --- --- --- ---

Moto Day 10

Junior and Jalen went out to check on the rice supply.

"Looks like only 4 days worth of rice left," muttered Jalen.

Junior just nodded and frowned.

"_It sucks to have to eat only rice, when there are no fish out there. Nick has been fishing for the last 3 days, and he hasn't caught one fish since the day we got this stuff." - Jalen_

Junior looked at Jalen, "Should we tell the others?"

Jalen rolled his eyes, "I guess."

"_Marcus also wanted me to see if Junior could help us out. We don't trust Nick, so Junior, being an outsider at this point, should come with us." - Jalen_

"Say, Junior?" asked Jalen.

"Yes?"

"Me and Marcus need you on our side."

Junior looked at Jalen with a strange reaction. "Why?"

"We want to take Nick out. He isn't as strong as we thought he was. He lost us the reward a couple days ago." noted Jalen.

"_I have a deal with Ben, but maybe us two could align with these two, Marcus and Jalen." - Junior_

"Can Ben be with us?" asked Junior.

Jalen hesitated, "I don't know. Marcus may have to see to that. But your in."

They shook hands and went back to camp.

"_Be unknown to Marcus, Junior and Ben have a deal. I can see it through my eyes clearly. Marcus can't, he believes Junior is alliance-less." - Jalen_

--- --- --- --- ---

Ravu Day 11

Jordan wanted to tell someone about the clues to the hidden immunity idol, and he chose Will.

"_Out of everyone here, I trust Will more than anyone here." - Jordan_

Jordan and Will were in the woods.

"So, you have an idea where the idol is?" asked Will.

"Yeah, and I'm positive Evan doesn't have it," said Jordan eagerly, "I even looked in his bag."

Will was surprised when Jordan said that.

"_Wait. So Evan doesn't have the idol? Hmm...." - Will_

Jordan rolled out the first clue to the idol, and gave it to Will.

"If I can get the next clue, I'm sure to get it." said Jordan.

"And why are you giving me this information as opposed to keeping it to yourself?" asked Will.

"Well, if I find it," Jordan told him, "I'll share it with you."

"_This sounds like another 'Evan Story'. Come on! Soon everyone is going to be telling me that they have the idol or are going to find it." - Will_

--- --- --- --- ---

Moto Day 11

Marcus, Jalen, and Junior were sitting in the shelter.

"So, you guys are giving me a chance to go the final three?" asked Junior.

"Yes," said Marcus, "I do not trust Nick at all. But, it has to be Anthony first. I think he is after me."

"And Ben?"

"_I don't trust Ben either, but at this point, I have to trust somebody other than Jalen or Junior." - Marcus_

Marcus sees Ben walking by the shelter.

"Ben!" called Marcus.

"'Sup?" replied Ben.

"You, Junior, Me, and Jalen can make a foursome. Guaranteed to go to the Final Four." said Marcus.

"Really?" said Ben, surprised.

"_Wow! Final Four deals already in this tribe? Man, everything is going to go haywire now." - Ben_

"I'm cool with it." said Ben, and he shook hands with Marcus and Jalen.

However, Anthony was watching and eavesdropping.

--- --- --- --- ---

"Come on in Moto!"

Moto came in.

"Ravu come on in! Moto, take a look at the new Ravu tribe. Thomas voted out last tribal council."

No one was surprised.

"Ready for todays challenge?"

Both tribes agreed.

"First off, Ben, give me back the immunity idol."

Ben did so.

"Immunity is back up for grabs. For today, you are also playing for food."

Everyone cheered.

"However, the food will be served at tribal council. Cause win or lose, both tribes must go to tribal council tonight. However, one person from each tribe will be safe with the help of Exile Island. Now, for the challenge. It is a log roll. One at a time you will square off against someone from the opposing tribe. You will spin the log to knock off your rival. First tribe to 4 wins reward. Worth playing for?"

Everyone agreed.

"Moto, you have to sit out one person, who is it going to be?"

"Jess."

"Jess is sitting out this challenge. Pick out whose going first and so forth. Be ready on my go."

"Alright first matchup, Will vs. Anthony. Begin."

Will was being quick on his feet, and while Anthony was taunting Will, Will spun the log super fast and knocked Anthony into the water.

"Anthony in the water first! Ravu scores and leads 1-0."

"Next matchup, Eric vs. Ben. Begin."

Eric and Ben were pretty even off the bat. For 20 seconds, they spun the log, and they ran and both fell in at the same time.

"Ben in the water first! Ravu scores and still leads 2-0!"

"Next matchup, Sabastian vs. Jalen. Begin."

This match was looking very steady. Perhaps way too steady. Jalen was watching Sabastian's every move. Sabastian was reacting very well to Jalen's reflexes. Soon one guy hit the water...

"Sabastian hits water first! Moto scores, making it 2-1!"

"Next matchup, Evan vs. Daniel. Begin."

Evan immediately rolled fast to the left, but Daniel hopped in mid-spin, allowing him to stay on the log. Evan scoffed at this, but lost his concentration.

"Evan hits the water first. Daniel ties it up at 2-2. "

"Next matchup, Curtis vs. Marcus. Begin."

Curtis didn't take much time to knock Marcus off due to his strength.

"Not even messing around! Marcus hits the water! Curtis scores for Ravu! 3-2."

"Next matchup, Jordan vs. Nick. Jordan can win it right here for Ravu. Begin."

Jordan tried to spin the log fast, but Nick's weight was preventing that. Nick soon yawned and then repeated Curtis' attempt.

"Nick ties it up at 3-3!"

"Last matchup, Kevin vs. Junior. Begin."

It was pretty even, and solitude. But soon Junior started to roll the log fast, and Kevin was caught off-guard.

"JUNIOR WINS REWARD FOR MOTO!"

All of Moto hugged Junior as well as eachother.

"Before you go guys. You'll need to pick someone from the opposing tribe to go to exile island. They will be safe from the vote and can't vote at all. Who's it gonna be from Ravu, Moto?"

"Eric."

"And for Ravu?"

"Michelle."

"OK. Eric and Michelle, both of you are safe tonight from the vote. And both of you will be at Exile Island."

Jordan frowned as Eric was chosen over him.

"Congrats Moto. You will go to tribal first. Then you will eat some hamburgers and fries from McDonalds. Ravu will come to Tribal Council right after you, where someone will be voted out. See you tonight."

--- --- --- --- ---

Exile Island

Eric and Michelle were chatting their way up the island.

"_Michelle is a nice girl, and from what I could tell, she was an outsider, so maybe I could establish a cross-tribe alliance with her." - Eric_

Eric grabbed the clue and showed it to Michelle.

"_I need to find this idol, so that me and Michael can change the tide over at Ravu. I believe it might be Evan tonight over there." - Eric_

"_I'm glad I'm not going home tonight! (giggles) But I hope I'm not surprised to see someone I didn't expect to go home." - Michelle_

--- --- --- --- ---

Moto Day 12

Anthony grabbed Jess coming into camp and told her what he heard from Marcus, Jalen, Ben, and Junior.

"Listen, this could our big break!" cheered Anthony.

Jess was happy too, "I know right, we can break them up right now if we wanted to!"

Anthony does a miniature Satanic laugh, "Oh we will tonight. They won't know what hit them!"

"_Tonight, anything that Marcus has planned? (makes toilet flushing noise) Goes bye-bye tonight." - Anthony_

Meanwhile Ben and Marcus were talking.

"I think we should just get rid of Daniel tonight instead of Anthony." said Ben.

"Why?"

"Daniel is a smart dude," stated Ben, "Plus, this is a golden opportunity to get him out. He was no one on his side as of right now."

"_As much as it sucks that Anthony will still be around, Daniel is just as vulnerable right now." - Marcus_

Anthony later was talking to Nick.

"Listen, they want you out tonight, guaranteed." he told him.

Nick was shocked, "Really?"

"_Anthony told me that Marcus wants me out tonight. If he's right, then I must get Marcus out." - Nick_

Then, Anthony went over to Junior and Ben.

"Listen, guys," said Anthony, "I believe that if Nick was once aligned with Marcus and Jalen, don't you think that they might drop you guys once you get weak?"

Junior looked at Ben, whom replied, "What is your logic behind this?"

"Well, just listen."

"_I told both Ben and Junior that they were in trouble if they side with Marcus. I don't know if they bought it, but if they did, then there will be some shock tonight..." - Anthony_

--- --- --- --- ---

Ravu Day 12

Will and Sabastian went out into the woods and danced a little ditty.

"Booyah baby!" cheered Sabastian.

"Michael is going home tonight, and there is no Eric to save him!"

"_I am glad that Moto sent Eric to Exile Island, it gives us the opportunity to send Michael, his buddy, home." - Sabastian_

Then Evan came in.

"Guys, we did promise that the big pansy white boy was going tonight, right?" said Evan.

Will nodded and after Evan left, he told Sabastian, "He doesn't have the idol."

Sabastian stopped cheering and looked at Will, "What?"

"Jordan said that he looked through his bag and Evan didn't have it."

"_What the %#$#? Evan doesn't have the idol? That's it. He is gone." - Sabastian_

"He needs to go now!" ordered Sabastian.

"Nah. We'll wait," replied Will, "We'll cut his throat later."

"_Right now, despite that Evan does not have the idol, we have him with us for right now. I don't want to lose that vote." - Will_

--- --- --- --- ---

The Motos headed for Tribal Council and sat down.

"Welcome back to Tribal Council. Ben, if the last vote was easy, will this vote be easy?" asked Jeff.

"No. It won't be. I really like this person that I'm voting out tonight." replied Ben.

"What about you Junior?" asked Jeff.

"It's always hard to write a name down. But we are here to play a game in which one of us will win." replied Junior.

"Anthony. How do you vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Trust, along with who can we afford to lose at this point and not suffer." replied Anthony.

"Oh, so by getting me out you won't suffer?" retorted Marcus.

"No, your little bud Jay-Jay." snapped Anthony.

Jalen rolled his eyes.

"Daniel, are you concerned tonight?" asked Jeff.

"A little bit, I haven't made any alliances, so that might come back to bite me." replied Daniel.

"Okay, it is time to vote, Anthony your up."

--- --- ---

Anthony's Vote: Sorry boy, but you are the weakest we've got. (Jalen)

Jalen's Vote: No comment. (Daniel)

Jess' Vote: You are one of the sweetest boys out here. But this is how it has to be. (Jalen)

Marcus' Vote: I'm sorry my friend, but you have to go home before you make a change in my plans. (Daniel)

Ben's Vote: My heart tells me not to put you out of this game... (???)

--- --- ---

"Once the votes are read the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Jalen. (Jalen nodded)

Jalen. Two votes Jalen.

Jalen. That's three votes Jalen. (Jalen lost his smile and rolled his eyes)

Daniel. One vote Daniel.

Jalen. That's four votes Jalen. (Marcus looked at Ben, who in return frowned and he laid his head low)

Fourth person voted out of Survivor Green Hill, Jalen. 5 votes are enough, you need to hand me for torch.

Marcus glared at Ben and Junior. Junior looked sympathetic, while Ben looked miserable.

"Jalen, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out the torch.

"Peace out." and Jalen left.

"Well, of course the one most afford to lose went home, but there was definitely some shock somewhere in this group. Take your torches and go over to the jury area for your McDonalds meal."

--- --- --- --- ---

The Ravus came in for their tribal council.

"Welcome back. If you take a look over at Moto, Jalen was voted out just earlier."

No one on Ravu really cared for Jalen, anyway.

"So Evan, you guys took out Thomas, who failed you guys before in the challenge, and thus how will this vote go today?" asked Jeff.

"Today, Curtis will be going home for being a pansy." replied Evan.

Curtis gave a 'wtf' look.

"You don't seem to understand the numbers do you Evan?" yelled Curtis.

"Shut it." retorted Evan.

"Sabastian, what could be done about this rivalry between Evan and Curtis?" asked Jeff.

"We could take one of them out, but that will make us weaker. I want to eliminate someone who is weaker than they are." - Sabastian.

"Kevin, you got 3 votes last tribal council, but you weren't concerned. How do you vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Well, I'm voting for the minority tonight. And I speak for myself knowing who that could be." replied Kevin.

Evan spoke up.

"Yes Evan?" asked Jeff.

"Yea, Kevin, that minority might be Curtis correct?" asked Evan to Kevin.

"You could say that." replied Kevin.

He winked at Curtis after Evan turned his back, relieving Curtis.

"Alright, Moto, you are done. You guys may head back to camp."

The Motos left.

"OK, it is time to vote, Curtis your up."

--- --- ---

Curtis' Vote: This should be for Evan, but since Eric isn't here, it is perfect timing. (Michael)

Evan's Vote: Pansy. (Curtis)

--- --- ---

"Once the votes are read the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Michael.

Curtis. One vote Curtis, one vote Michael.

Michael. Two votes Michael, one vote Curtis. (Michael knew it was him immediately)

Michael. Thats three votes Michael. (Evan gasped in anger.)

Curtis. Two votes Curtis, three votes Michael.

Fifth person voted out of Survivor Green Hill, Michael. 4 votes are enough, you need to hand me for torch.

Evan didn't look at Will or Sabastian. Michael nodded and took his torch up to Jeff.

"Michael, the tribe has spoken."

Michael waved goodbye to Ravu and he left.

"That was suspected. But now there might be the wrath of Eric later tomorrow. Grab your torches and head back to camp. Good night."

--- --- ---

MOTO

Daniel – Jalen and Marcus

Jalen – Nick, Daniel, Ben, Junior, Jess, and Anthony

RAVU

Curtis – Michael and Evan

Michael – Will, Jordan, Sabastian, Kevin, and Curtis


	5. Episode 5 OMFG

_Previously on Survivor,_

_Jordan looked through Evan's bag to determine whether or not he had the hidden immunity idol. Jordan never saw one idol. He told Will about the whereabouts of the hidden immunity idol, and even gave away Evan's lie about it._

_Marcus and Jalen aligned with Ben and Junior in order to maintain control in Moto. Their first target would be Nick, and then Anthony. However, Anthony overheard their conversation._

_When it explained that the winning tribe would win a McDonalds feast, both tribes had to vote a member out. Moto won the reward challenge, winning them the feast. Both Michelle and Eric were safe from the vote, and were sent to Exile Island._

_At Exile, Eric and Michelle formed a cross-tribal deal to stick together should they merge or swap up the tribes._

_Back at Moto, Anthony and Jess decided to plant seeds into Nick's head that Marcus and Jalen were after him. They even tricked Ben and Junior to turn on them._

_At Ravu, because Eric was at Exile, Will and Sabastian decided that Michael should go, thus weakening Eric's alliance. But Evan was still wanting Curtis to go home._

_At Moto's tribal, Ben and Junior flopped over to Anthony's side, and Jalen was voted out._

_When it was Ravu's turn, even though Curtis received 2 votes, Will's alliance held strong, and Michael was voted out. 15 are left, who will be voted out tonight?_

--- --- --- --- ---

Ravu Night 12

Eric was already back at camp when the other Ravu members returned. Eric didn't speak to them for one good reason.

"_I can't believe that they kept Evan over Michael. It doesn't make any sense to me at all. I hope Moto sends me back to Exile Island, I want to find that hidden immunity idol." - Eric_

Will took Eric aside into the woods.

"Listen," he told Eric, "Your not on the chopping block, Evan has to go next. He has been lying about the whereabouts of the hidden immunity idol."

Eric spoke up, "I can give you clues about it. But you have to promise me that you'll send Evan home next."

"Don't worry, he is." replied Will.

"_Well, Jordan has already given me clues, and now Eric wants to tell me about the clue, that I already know about." - Will_

--- --- --- --- ---

Moto Day 13

Marcus was by himself in the shelter, thinking about the last vote.

"_I don't know what I did wrong, but now my butt's really on the line now. All thanks to Ben and Junior." - Marcus_

Ben came up to Marcus in the shelter.

"I'm sorry the vote went the way it did," he said, "But please know that I'm not on your bad side."

"How can you say that," sneered Marcus, "When you stabbed me in the back!?"

"Dude..." started Ben, but he decided to drop it, risking an argument, "Whatever."

"_I hate it. Marcus is mad at me and Junior for flopping. Well, duh! It's the game. Quit crying about it!" - Ben_

Anthony and Nick, meanwhile, were out fishing.

"Oh man..." cheered Anthony, "I've done it! Marcus is now in trouble!"

Nick high-fived him.

"_Anthony is a cool dude. He saved my ass last night. For all I know, I could've been voted out instead of Jalen." - Nick_

--- --- --- --- ---

"Come on in Moto!"

Moto came in.

"Ravu come on in! Moto, take a look at the new Ravu tribe. Michael voted out last tribal council."

Michelle looked at Eric with a sympathetic look.

"Ready for todays challenge?"

The tribes agreed.

"Here is how it works. You will square off sumo-style. First person off the platform loses, winner scores a point. First tribe to 4, wins immunity."

"Moto you need to sit someone out. Jess sat out last time, who'll sit out today?"

"Michelle"

"Michelle sitting out. Set up your battles, and wait for my go."

"Alright round 1! Curtis taking on Nick! Ready! Fight!"

Both big guys ran into one another. It was like two boulders trying to fight. In the end, one guy fell into the water.

"Nick scores for Moto! 1-0."

"Alright round 2! Marcus taking on Evan! Ready! Fight!"

Marcus wanted to make himself stand out for his tribemates and make himself worth keeping. He ran straight into Evan.

"Marcus scores for Moto again! 2-0."

"Alright round 3! Anthony taking on Jordan! Ready! Fight!"

Jordan didn't feel like going back to tribal, so he went out full-force onto Anthony. Anthony fought back well, but it wasn't enough.

"Jordan keeps Ravu alive! 2-1."

"Alright round 1! Ben taking on Will! Ready! Fight!"

Ben and Will went at it for awhile. But Ben decided to play it up, and when Will ran for him, Ben stepsided and Will went overboard.

"Ben scores for Moto! 3-1."

"Alright round 1! Junior taking on Sabastian! Junior, once again you are in the hot-seat. You can win it for Moto. Ready! Fight!"

Sabastian didn't want to lose for his tribe. But then, Junior fought back well and hard and in the end....

"JUNIOR SCORES FOR MOTO! MOTO WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Moto hugged Junior as well as eachother.

"Before you go guys. You'll need to pick someone from Ravu to go to exile island. They will be safe from the vote and can't vote at all. Who's it gonna be Moto?"

"Curtis."

"OK. Curtis, you are safe tonight from the vote. Enjoy Exile Island."

Curtis smirked and handshaked a couple of Moto members.

"Congrats Moto. No one is going home. Ravu, Tribal Council tonight, where someone will be voted out. See you tonight."

--- --- --- --- ---

Moto Day 14

"Good Job Junior!" cheered Michelle.

"Thanks guys." he replied.

"_I don't know, but I thought I would be a weak link coming into the game, but I have actually been the winning force for 3 challenges." - Junior_

"_Junior is definitely an asset to us. He can cook, and he has won us immunities and rewards." - Daniel_

--- --- --- --- ---

Exile Island

Curtis came up to exile and grabbed his first clue to the idol.

"_I'm not interested in the idol much. I'm just glad that I'm not going to tribal council tonight to vote someone out, or see myself get votes." - Curtis_

"I hope Evan goes home, but they'll get Eric out most likely." Curtis muttered to himself.

--- --- --- --- ---

Ravu Day 14

"_Once again, our tribe is back going to tribal. (rolls eyes.)" - Will_

Sabastian and Will went into the woods.

"Apparently, Eric wants to give us information about the hidden immunity idol." Will told Sabastian.

"Okay, but didn't Jordan give us clues to the hidden immunity idol as well?" retorted Sabastian.

"Yeah, but here's the deal, there are two idols right? Well if both of them find an idol and both of them give it to us, then we have two idols in our pockets."

Sabastian's eyes widened, "Seriously?"

Will nodded, "But, if Eric wants to help us, we need to get rid of Evan tonight."

"_Alright, so Evan is going home tonight. Awesome." - Sabastian_

Meanwhile, Jordan confronted Evan about the whole idol lie.

"Dude, you don't have that idol." Jordan told him.

Evan's eyes narrowed, "You told you that?"

"No one. But I looked in through your bags and I saw no idol."

"_That fag looked through my bags? Now he is more of a douchebag then that pansy white boy at Exile." - Evan_

Evan ran up to find Will, in the meantime he was coming up with a new plan.

"_(pulls out what seems to be an idol.) This is a fake that I constructed right around Day 8. I might want to use this on Will and Sabastian." - Evan_

When he caught up to Will, he showed him the idol.

"You don't believe me do you," panted Evan, "Well, look. The hidden immunity idol."

Will's eyes were rounded.

"_(gaps) O. M. F. G." - Will_

"Tonight, I want to send Jordan home, and this idol will be yours." said Evan.

"_I need to talk to Sabastian and Kevin about this. If Evan has the idol, it helps us out. But Evan is a liar almost. He should have shown us the idol in the first place. Then none of this idol crap would have happened." - Will_

--- --- --- --- ---

The Ravus headed for Tribal Council and sat down.

"Nice to see you guys for the fourth time!"

"Thank you Jeff." muttered Evan.

"Will, has this game changed since Michael went home?" asked Jeff.

"Yes it has. Someone has the hidden immunity idol, and I'm not going to say who has it, but it has been found." replied Will.

Evan smirked quietly to himself.

"Kevin, does someone having the idol put you in danger?" asked Jeff.

"Almost, you could say. The idol is a big move to make. If someone has the hidden immunity idol, then they could blindside anybody." replied Kevin.

"Evan, if it's you tonight?" asked Jeff.

"I don't think it's me tonight, but I should expect votes against me tonight." replied Evan.

"Okay it is time to vote, Eric, your up."

--- --- ---

Eric's Vote: You have been on the chopping block since Day 1. (Evan)

Evan's Vote: Don't look through my bags again, $#%$. (Jordan)

Will's Vote: This is for my own safety later on in this game. (???)

--- --- ---

"When the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Evan.

Jordan. One vote Jordan, one vote Evan. (Jordan raised an eyebrow.)

Evan. Two votes Evan, one vote Jordan.

…

…

…

…

Evan. Three votes Evan. One vote Jordan. (Evan gaped.)

Sixth person voted out of Survivor Green Hill, Evan. 4 votes are enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Evan sighed, and took his fake idol out and tossed it in the fire.

"It was a fake anyway." he muttered. Will shook his head in annoyance.

"Evan, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed the torch.

"Time for you to go."

Evan flicked off the other Ravus and hugged Jeff, and then he left.

"Well if that was the hidden immunity idol you discussed about, then we learned that no one has found the real one yet. Game is about to get ugly. Grab your torches and head back to camp. Good night."

--- --- --- --- ---

Evan – Eric, Will, Jordan, Sabastian, and Kevin

Jordan- Evan


	6. Episode 6 Craziest Tribal Council

_Previously on Survivor,_

_Will tried to make Eric feel comfortable after Eric's ally, Michael was voted out. He convinced him that he was safe at the next tribal council. Eric also promised Will clues to the hidden immunity idol in return for Evan getting booted next tribal._

_At Moto, Ben was flustered after he had betrayed Marcus. But for Anthony, it was a whole new ballgame, one of his biggest rivals was now suddenly vulnerable._

_But when Junior, for the third time, won immunity for Moto, Anthony's plans were put on hold. Moto sent Curtis to Exile Island._

_Before Tribal Council, Evan made a bold move. He showed Will a fake hidden immunity idol that he crafted himself. In order to save himself, Evan targeted Jordan for going through his bags._

_Will, Sabastian, and Kevin were forced to make a big move. In an attempt to possibly gain 2 idols from Jordan and Eric respectively, Will's alliance took out Evan. 14 are left, who will be voted out tonight?_

--- --- --- --- ---

Ravu Night 14

Will didn't speak much coming back to camp, but Sabastian and Kevin were discussing the vote.

"I can't believe we almost fell for that fake idol!" said Kevin in amazement.

Sabastian nodded, "Yeah..."

"_We got rid of Evan to ensure that, quite possibly, we get two idols. One from Eric, and one from Jordan. If we took out Jordan, Eric wouldn't help us out later, and Evan's idol would turn out to be a fake." - Sabastian_

When Curtis returned from Exile Island, he was happy that Evan was gone.

"_About freaking time that man left my island." - Curtis_

"Listen you guys," started Curtis, "We can't lose again, if we lose again, we will be down to five members to their eight."

Everyone agreed with Curtis on that.

"_This is important for us not to lose the next immunity challenge. If we lose, we have to take out either Jordan or Eric." - Will_

--- --- --- --- ---

Moto Day 15

Nick and Marcus were talking things out on the beach.

"OK, so," started Marcus, "You got Jalen out because Anthony said I couldn't trust you and that I was coming after you?"

Nick nodded, "Yeah, I knew better than to trust you."

"_Right now, I'm in cold water. If we lose this upcoming immunity, then I'm a goner. So I have to rework Nick back onto my side. And I have to lie to him in order to do so." - Marcus_

"Listen, no matter what Anthony or Jess have told you, I promised I'd never write your name down." Marcus told Nick.

Nick looked at Marcus, "Then why did Anthony tell me that you, Ben, Junior, and Jalen were talking about coming after me?"

Marcus sighed, "You know what, forget what Anthony said, he is a liar." And with that Marcus left.

"_I trust Anthony more than Marcus. Marcus might've not written my name down at our last tribal council, but he was close to doing so." - Nick_

Meanwhile, as usual, Anthony was watching from afar.

"The pieces are coming into place..." he laughed silently.

"_Nick and Marcus seemed to of had a fight at the beach. Though maybe not, I don't know. All I know is that Marcus is gone next tribal." - Anthony_

--- --- --- --- ---

Ravu Day 15

Eric brought tree mail over to his team mates.

"We've got a weird message." he replied to the others.

After reading several times, it seemed like it could be a merge or some other twist.

"_I don't give a $#%#$ about this stupid twist. I'm ruling this game right now. You could call me King William Rose if you wanted to." - Will_

"We also have to pick a leader apparently." said Curtis.

"I think you should be leader, Eric." said Kevin.

"Alright. I'll do my best." replied Eric.

"_I have no clue what I'm supposed to do. I hope it isn't anything bad." - Eric_

--- --- --- --- ---

"Come on in Moto!"

Moto came in.

"Ravu come on in! Moto, take a look at the new Ravu tribe. Evan voted out last tribal council."

Nick muttered a "Had it coming.". Marcus frowned.

"OK. Today you received tree mail that said to pick a leader. Ravu you chose Eric. Moto you chose Marcus. Both of you step out here. Everybody else....drop your buffs."

Everyone groaned and dropped their buffs.

"OK, we'll play a quick game of rock, paper, scissors in order to see who picks first."

Eric got Rock and Marcus got Scissors.

"OK Eric, you will alternate between your old Ravus and the Motos, starting with the Motos. Go ahead."

"Michelle." said Eric.

Michelle eagerly joined Eric on his mat.

"Jordan." said Marcus.

Jordan shrugged and joined Marcus.

"Now you will pick someone from your own tribe."

"Will." said Eric.

Will joined up with Eric.

"Daniel." said Marcus.

Daniel ran up to Marcus.

"Junior." said Eric.

Junior smiled and joined Eric.

"Curtis." said Marcus.

Curtis frowned at Will, and joined Marcus.

"Sabastian." said Eric.

Sabastian smiled and ran up and high-fived Will.

"Nick." said Marcus.

Nick rolled his eyes and joined Marcus.

"Okay, since Kevin is the last Ravu left, you can pick out any of the four left regardless of tribe."

"Ben." said Eric.

Ben nodded and joined Eric.

"Kevin." said Marcus.

Will was shocked, and Kevin joined Marcus.

"Anthony." said Eric.

Anthony was now worried because Jess would now be on Marcus' team.

"And Jess will be on Marcus' team. Last thing to do right now is determine who is going to what camp. Marcus, heads or tails?"

"Heads for Moto." said Marcus

Jeff flipped and...

"Heads. So, Nick, Daniel, Jordan, Kevin, Curtis, Jess, and Marcus you are now the new Moto Tribe."

He handed them green buffs.

"Eric, Michelle, Will, Sabastian, Ben, Junior, and Anthony you are now the new Ravu Tribe."

He handed them orange buffs.

"Everything from your original camps will be now belong to the new owners minus personal items. Enjoy your new life."

--- --- --- --- ---

Moto Day 15

Kevin and Curtis were walking away from the other Motos.

"We are so screwed right now." said Kevin to Curtis.

"I know dawg." Curtis replied.

"_God dammit. Will and Sabastian are now on the other tribe, now me and Kevin have to fight for our life while here at Moto." - Curtis_

Nick looked at the choices that Marcus made.

"_Marcus seemed to have picked big strong dudes such as myself, Jordan, and Curtis. I think Marcus might be scared about going to tribal council." - Nick_

Marcus went up to Nick, Daniel, and Jess.

"No matter what, we are a team and the 3 new Ravus we gained," Marcus preached, "They will be going home if we were to ever go to tribal."

"Hell yeah." replied Jess.

"_I'm worried being here alone without Anthony. He might be just as worried being at Ravu alone too." - Jess_

--- --- --- --- ---

Ravu Day 15

Eric and Michelle were talking along the way back to camp.

"Thank you for picking me!" and she hugged Eric.

"Your welcome."

"_I am glad about this tribal swap. Now I have control of this game. I have Michelle, Will, and Sabastian on my side. And now, I want to get Ben and Junior with me as well." - Eric_

Anthony was grumbling all the way to camp.

"_Great. Just great. Now, without Jess, I'm screwed if we lose the challenge. That is, if I do not go to Exile Island." - Anthony_

Will and Sabastian were talking to each other in the woods.

"Listen," said Will, "As long as we have Eric with us, then we still might be okay without Kevin or Curtis."

"Yeah..." replied Sabastian.

"_Oh my god. (groans) This tribal swap might not be great for me and Will, I can tell." - Sabastian_

"Listen, if the Motos think they have the advantage, then we need to grab someone who might've been on the oust on the old Moto." said Will.

"Probably Anthony." muttered Sabastian.

"_We need to get a fourth person in with me, Sabastian, and Eric. If we don't, then the Motos will eat us like gum." - Will_

--- --- --- --- ---

"Come on in guys!"

Both of the tribes came in.

"Ready for todays challenge? First of all, Marcus, I need the immunity back."

Marcus did so.

"Here is how it works. You will navigate through a maze, and it will be intense. 4 people will be going through the maze, and one person will help navigate through the maze. First tribe to get through the maze, wins immunity. One more thing."

He pulls out a note

"For the winning tribe, which will be read after the challenge. Let's get started."

Moto

Leader: Nick

Runners: Curtis, Marcus, Jess, and Daniel

Ravu

Leader: Sabastian

Runners: Anthony, Ben, Eric, and Will

"Survivors ready? Go!"

Both Nick and Sabastian were barking orders left and right; leading their tribes through the maze. But Nick's big and loud voice was more clearer than Sabastian's, thus Moto had an easier time following orders than Ravu. Sabastian tried to lead Ravu towards the right to lessen the noise of Nick's voice, which might of helped.

"Moto is getting close to the finish!"

Sabastian's voice was giving out, but he wasn't giving up. By the time he could see the light, it was too late.

"MOTO WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of the Moto hugged each other and cheered.

"Before you go guys. You'll need to pick someone from Ravu to go to exile island. They will be safe from the vote and can't vote at all. Who's it gonna be Moto?"

"Will."

"OK. Will, you are safe tonight from the vote. Enjoy Exile Island."

Will smirked at Moto, mainly Kevin and Curtis, and left.

"Finally, we come to the note. Jess read it."

"You have sent someone from the losing tribe to Exile Island. You will now choose someone from your tribe to join the losing tribe for tribal council as someone who could be voted out." read Jess.

"OK, Moto choose who that will be."

After a small vote,

…

…

….

"Jess."

"OK, Jess you will go to Ravu's tribal council, where someone will be voted out. And remember, it could be you. Congrats Moto. No one is going home. Ravu, Tribal Council tonight, where someone will be voted out. See you tonight."

--- --- --- --- ---

Exile Island

Will walked to get his second clue, knowing he had the first clue from Jordan.

"_I know that maybe either Ben or Junior will be going home tonight, so I'm fine being here and not at camp. - Will_

Will took the shovel and went out digging everywhere. He eventually gave up, but he knew he was close.

"_I'm getting close to finding the idol. I hope Eric will find it when he comes here next time." - Will_

--- --- --- --- ---

Ravu Day 16

Anthony hugged Jess upon coming to back to camp.

"_I am glad that Jess is here! Oh my god. I'm now safe tonight. I can't believe Moto sent her here." - Anthony_

"OK, so what can we do?" asked Jess.

"Well, listen. I believe Ben and Junior will not go back to us. I have seen them talking with Eric a lot," noted Anthony, "Meaning, they're flopping."

"Probably for the good." muttered Jess.

Meanwhile Eric was talking to Junior and Ben.

"Listen, tonight, we are going to get rid of Jess, considering that'll make the Motos smaller than us. 7-6." said Eric.

"I'm good with that." said Ben.

"_I'm not happy to see Jess go home, but despite the hawt body she has, she is dangerous to us. I mean, she is aligned with Anthony." - Ben_

"Now listen," said Eric, "Anthony might pull something out and vote one of us. Probably you Ben."

Ben nodded as that made sense, "Yeah I could see him voting for me."

Meanwhile, Anthony decided to work his magic in order to keep Jess around.

"_I'm not ready to quit yet at all. I'm playing to win this game, and I'm here to stir the pot." - Anthony_

First, he went to Sabastian.

"Listen, Ben and Junior are definite floppers. They were with Marcus over on Moto, and then they moved over to me and Jess. NOW they are going with Eric." stated Anthony.

"Your point?" asked Sabastian.

"Well, I want to change this game up, so listen."

"_Anthony has a plan, and I'm eager to help him out. Anything to get his trust with me and Will. We might even get Jess with us. That is, should Jess not go home tonight." - Sabastian_

Anthony shook hands with Sabastian. He then moved on for his next target; Eric...

"_If Eric votes with me, this game will change in my favor. The swing vote pair of Ben and Junior will be split apart." - Anthony_

"Listen Eric," said Anthony, "I hope you can help me out here."

Eric sighed, "What is your idea?"

"_I told him what I told Sabastian, both Ben and Junior flop alliances until they find the right group to pair with." - Anthony_

As everyone was heading back to tribal, Ben was a tad worried.

"_This might be the craziest tribal council yet." - Eric_

--- --- --- --- ---

The Ravus plus Jess walked into Tribal Council.

"Welcome to Ravu's fifth tribal council. Anthony, you seemed happy when Moto chose Jess to join you for tribal council." asked Jeff.

"Yeah, I mean Jess is like my little sister out here. I love her to death. I was also relieved because she might be able to save my butt tonight." replied Anthony.

"Junior, was there much discussing over who should go home tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Yeah, a bit you could say. You could think that with Jess here, it'd be an easy vote. It doesn't appear that way at all." replied Junior.

"Michelle, according to Junior, it may not be Jess leaving tonight." asked Jeff.

"Well not really, but some people like Anthony will be trying to save her butt." replied Michelle.

Anthony laughed.

"So, yeah, it might not be Jess. You'll never know until the last vote is read." continued Michelle.

"Eric, tough vote for you?" asked Jeff.

"Hell yeah. I thought that with this tribal council, it would be easy. But like Junior and Michelle said, it won't be an easy decision." replied Eric.

"OK it is time to vote, Anthony your up."

--- --- ---

Anthony's Vote: Goodbye Mr. Flopper. (???)

Ben's Vote: Sorry hot stuff, but you are very dangerous to keep around. (Jess)

Jess' Vote: I'm so sorry about this. (???)

Junior's Vote: I hope Anthony didn't pull anything tonight. Adios. (Jess)

Eric's Vote: (puts his head down on the paper and thought for a good 2 minutes. Eventually he wrote down the name.)

--- --- ---

"When the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Jess.

Jess, 2 votes Jess.

Jess, 3 votes Jess. (Ben smiled happily knowing that Anthony failed.)

…

…

…

…

…

Junior. One vote Junior, three votes Jess. (Ben lost his smile, as did Junior.)

Junior. Two votes Junior, three votes Jess. (Ben and Michelle both had their hands on their mouths.)

Junior. We are tied three votes Junior, three votes Jess. One vote left. (Anthony winked at Jess.)

Seventh person voted out of Survivor Green Hill...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Junior. 4 votes are enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Ben's mouth literally dropped to the floor. Michelle was close to tears as she hugged Junior goodbye. Junior sighed as he gave his torch to Jeff.

"Junior, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out Junior's flame.

"Time for you to go."

"Have fun out there guys." and with that, Junior was gone.

Anthony patted Jess on the shoulder.

"Well today was definitely a blindside. A major one at that. We'll see if voting out Junior was helpful in the future or not. Jess you will return straight back to Moto. Ravus head back to your own camp. Good night."

--- --- --- --- ---

Jess – Michelle, Ben, and Junior

Junior – Eric, Sabastian, Jess, and Anthony


	7. Episode 7 I Still Have A Pact

_Previously on Survivor,_

_The tribes came together to what appeared to be a challenge. But ended up being a tribal shuffle, landing Ben, Junior, Anthony, and Michelle on Ravu. And Curtis, Kevin, and Jordan on Moto._

_Now suddenly vulnerable, Anthony hoped to wrangle his new tribe into blindsiding eachother. Eric also made a 4 way pact with Michelle, Ben, and Junior; leaving Anthony, Will, and Sabastian on the oust._

_At the immunity challenge, Nick led Moto to a victory. Moto sent Will to Exile Island, and then in a twist sent Jess to go to Ravu's tribal council, where she could be voted out._

_Before tribal council, Anthony and Jess, both now somewhat in power again, tried to persuade Eric and Sabastian into blindsiding either Ben or Junior, who were flopping from alliance to alliance. Sabastian agreed, but Eric still had his doubts._

_At tribal council, Eric voted Junior, thinking Anthony, Jess, and Sabastian were voting Ben, and force a tie. But it turned out that they voted Junior out of the game, leaving Ben alone. 13 are left, who will be voted out tonight?_

--- --- --- --- ---

Ravu Night 16

Ben was not a happy camper coming back to camp.

"_I can not believe Junior is gone already. If they wanted to get power of this tribe, they should have put me on the parchment, not Junior." - Ben_

Most miserable was Eric, as he had no intention of putting Junior out of this game.

"_I voted Junior, so that there could be a tie last night. I knew that Ben could beat Jess in a fire-making competition, so I didn't care. But it turned out that Anthony's alliance voted Junior. I'm pissed off right now. I don't think Michelle or Ben trust me anymore." - Eric_

"All I can say now, Ben," said Anthony, "Is that you are screwed now. You shouldn't of been flopping from alliance to alliance."

"Dude, shut the %$#% up," retorted Ben, "You only got your way because your girl Jessica was here to save you. Otherwise, you'd be gone, and not Junior!"

When Will returned, it seemed like the shelter was divided. Ben and Michelle on one side, Eric and Sabastian on another, and Eric by himself.

"_I didn't see Junior, so he's gone I guess. I'm glad that Sabastian was able to get Anthony on his side, and he might've persuaded Eric or Michelle to vote Junior. I don't know." - Will_

--- --- --- --- ---

Moto Day 17

Marcus and Jordan were watching, waiting for Jess to return.

"_I hope that she went home. That was the reason to send her over there. Or if Anthony is gone. I know one of them is gone." - Marcus_

When Jess returned she hugged both Marcus and Jordan.

"How are you guys?" she asked.

"Good," replied Marcus, "We've been waiting for you."

"_I was glad that Marcus seemed okay to see me return to camp. But I bet he is fuming on the inside." - Jess_

The rest of Moto gathered around the campfire to see what went on over at Ravu.

"Well, guess who went home?" Jess asked.

"Who?" boomed Nick.

"Junior."

Marcus was flabbergasted, Daniel and Nick were shocked.

"_I can't believe that Junior, the guy who saved our butts in a few immunities, is gone from this game. Ravu is going to be hurting from here on out." - Daniel_

"Oh my god." whispered Marcus to no one in particular.

"_If they were stupid to boot their stronger member, then we are just gonna slam into them at the challenges." - Curtis_

--- --- --- ---

"Come on in guys!"

Both of the tribes came in.

"Ready for todays challenge?"

Both tribes were eager.

"Here is how it works. One at a time, one member will go up and shoot a flaming cannonball to burn through 3 of your tribe colored flags. First tribe to do so wins reward. Wanna know what your playing for?"

Both tribes were eager.

"You will leave here, and go to a gaming arcade. Hot dogs, hamburgers, and soda will be served to you. You can also shoot hoops, bowl, play pool, or swim if you want. All of that for worth playing for?"

Both tribes agreed.

"Alright, Moto you need to sit someone out today, who will it be?"

"Kevin."

"Kevin will sit out today, wait for my go."

Later... (warning this will be repetitive...if you don't feel like reading the same thing over and over again, skip to the end of the challenge.)

"OK, Ben and Daniel are up first. Go!"

Both fling their balls and one hit the target.

"Daniel scores and burns the first flag for Moto!"

"OK, Eric and Nick are up next. Go!"

Both fling their balls and one hit the target.

"Eric scores and burns the first flag for Ravu! We are tied 1-1."

"OK, Sabastian and Marcus are up next. Go!"

Both fling their balls and one hit the target.

"Sabastian scores and burns the second flag for Ravu! Ravu needs one more flag to win reward."

"OK, Will and Jess are up next. Will could win it right here. Go!"

Both fling their balls and one hit the target.

"WILL SCORES FOR RAVU! RAVU WINS REWARD!"

All of Ravu hugged Will and cheered.

"Alright Ravu, you won your second reward. Enjoy it!"

Ravu cheered.

"Moto, got nothing for you. Grab your stuff and head on back to camp."

--- --- --- --- ---

Ravu Day 17 (Game Arcade)

"Thank you for this excellent reward Will!" thanked Sabastian.

"Pleasure is all mine." said Will.

"_Second time, I've won a reward for Ravu. I'm getting good at these challenges. Maybe we didn't need Junior to beat Moto." - Will_

Anthony was playing pool by himself, Will and Sabastian were bowling, Michelle was relaxing on the sofas in the arcade, and Ben and Eric were swimming, and talking.

"Listen," said Eric to Ben, "I'd never wanted Junior out."

"Then, why'd you vote for him?" asked Ben.

"I wanted a tie. I was figuring that they'd vote for you and not Junior, and if it was a fire challenge, then you'd beat her easily."

"True that." muttered Ben.

"_I'm all by myself in this game right now, but if I could just throw in a bit of trust into Eric, I will." - Ben_

Meanwhile with Will and Sabastian. They were now resting and drinking Diet Coke, and also talking.

"Well, Anthony maneuvered Junior's boot, not I." said Sabastian when Will asked him who made the plan to go after Junior.

"Oh."

"But, I can't trust Anthony's ass at all," said Sabastian, "I just can't. Something tells me that he'll vote us out in a heartbeat."

"_Sabastian says that if we lose, we should get Anthony out instead of Ben. That makes sense, if Anthony does have relations with the other tribe." - Will_

--- --- --- --- ---

Moto Day 18

"_Man, I wanted to go to the arcade, but oh well. I have to find a way to get me and Curtis around these Motos." - Kevin_

"Listen, Curtis," started Kevin, "We need to get Daniel on our side. From what I can tell, he doesn't seem to be with anyone at the moment."

"Yeah dawg," replied Curtis, "Go bring him over here."

"_Kevin's got a point, if Daniel is by himself, then he should come over with us. We could save his ass from a future tribal council." - Curtis_

Kevin and Daniel returned to Curtis and Curtis started speaking, "Listen, Daniel, believe me when I say this; me and Kevin can trust you. We need you on our side."

Daniel was eager to join, "OK. I will. I mean, I don't really trust none of the other 3 Moto members as it is."

"_I like that Kevin and Curtis actually brought me into their alliance. Now I have to keep quiet about this, as it might hurt me if Marcus were to find out." - Daniel_

Curtis, later was walking through the woods finding wood, when Nick signaled him over to him.

"What is it?" asked Curtis.

"We need to get Marcus out if we lose. I can feel a merger, and if he makes it to the merge, he'll win everything. Rewards and Immunities." replied Nick.

"_Marcus is a threat, but so is Nick. Nick and I are almost at equal strength. So I can tell who's a threat, or not, and Nick's more a threat than Marcus at this point." - Curtis_

"What about future tribal challenges?" asked Curtis.

"Nah. We don't need him. We have you, me, and Jordan to kick ass." replied Nick in a cocky manner.

Curtis sighed, "Might as well." and he walked off.

"_Marcus won't know what hit him tonight if we lose." - Nick_

--- --- --- --- ---

"Come on in guys!"

Both of the tribes came in.

"Ready for todays challenge? First of all, Curtis, I need the immunity back."

Curtis did so.

"Here is how it works. You will assign a leader again, and he or she will have to lead blindfolded people around to bash through deactivated badniks to get puzzle pieces. When you have all three puzzle piece sets, will you then have 2 people solve a puzzle. First tribal to solve the puzzle, wins immunity."

"Moto you'll have to sit someone out, can't be Kevin."

"Jordan."

"Jordan is sitting out. Wait for my go."

Ravu

Leader: Ben

Searchers: Anthony, Sabastian, and Will

Puzzle: Eric and Michelle

Moto

Leader: Nick

Searchers: Curtis, Jess, and Marcus

Puzzle: Daniel and Kevin

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Anthony and Curtis went into their respective fields and both Nick and Ben were yelling to get them to bash through the badniks. Nick, having the louder voice, was able to get Curtis find his quicker.

"Curtis has got the first bag for Moto."

Soon, Jess followed suit after Curtis. She had a harder time following directions, and soon, Anthony bashed through the first badnik for Ravu.

"Anthony has got the first bag for Ravu."

Sabastian ran out into their field and wasted no time in finding his fast, as he bonked his head into one of them. Unluckily, Jess found hers around this time as well.

"We are tied 2 bags each, one left to find."

Will and Marcus dashed out into their fields to find the last badnik. Marcus ran right into a gate while mixing Nick's orders with Ben's, and he flipped right over into Ravu's field.

"Marcus! Wrong field!" called Jeff.

Due to this, Will found his badnik easier, and smashed the badnik.

Jeff: "Ravu has all three bags, start working Eric and Michelle!"

Marcus soon got back over to Moto's field, but by the time he was able to break his badnik, it was too late.

"RAVU WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Ravu hugged eachother.

"Well, Ravu it has been tough, but for once, you won't have to go to tribal for a while. You now have to send someone to Exile Island. Who'll that be?"

"Daniel."

"OK then, Daniel. Here is a map, and enjoy being the first Moto to go there."

Daniel took the map and silently went to Exile.

"As for you guys, tribal council, where someone will be voted out tonight. See you there."

--- --- --- --- ---

Exile Island

Daniel took his first clue and started to dig around the island.

"_Clue said to look around the edges of the beach, so I think it's there." - Daniel_

Daniel soon gave up, guessing that someone had already found it.

--- --- --- --- ---

Moto Day 18

"Man, that was soooo stupid of me." muttered Marcus to himself.

"_I $##$%ed it up for everyone today. But I still have a pact, and I ain't betraying nobody from old Moto." - Marcus_

He went up to both Jess and Nick, "Today, as he is the weaker of the 3 Ravus, it'll have to be Kevin tonight. He's a good kid, but he's our weaker Ravu."

"_Kevin's not going anywhere, Marcus. You are. Your ass is gone tonight." - Nick_

Nick told the 3 Ravus who happened to be sitting outside the shelter around the fire.

"He going after Kevin tonight," said Nick to the Ravus, "But we have the numbers."

"And Jess?" asked Curtis.

"She's all for it." replied Nick.

"_So, tonight, if I'm right, Nick and Jess are going to turn on Marcus and vote him out tonight. That's good I guess. As long as it ain't me." - Curtis_

Jordan nodded, "Good. I mean, really, who's gonna keep Marcus after he embarrassed us at the immunity challenge today?"

After Nick and Kevin left the area to go get wood, Marcus went up to Curtis and Jordan.

"Listen, I want to keep you two, but you need to put Kevin down on the parchment tonight," said Marcus, "If you don't want to, I can easily switch the vote to one of y'all."

Both Curtis and Jordan agreed to put Kevin down, but secretly weren't going to.

"_Marcus has got to be a fool to ask us to vote out one of our Ravu buddies." - Jordan_

"_I'm safe tonight, as Nick I know is still with me. Jess will do what I say as if she didn't she'll be going home. And the Ravus could be targeted instead of Kevin, so... I'm safe." - Marcus_

--- --- --- --- ---

The Ravu tribe came in for tribal council.

"Welcome to tribal council, where you have not been for a while for some of you. Nick, Moto had been dominating until these last few days. What happened?" asked Jeff.

"Well we've been having rough moments at camp and at the challenges especially. I really think that Ravu seemed to have redeemed themselves after Junior left." replied Nick.

"Kevin, today's immunity challenge seemed easy to begin with then what happened?"

"Either Nick lost his voice or Marcus seemed to ignore him or Marcus was accidentally listening to Ben's voice. Whatever happened, I know we deserve to be here tonight." replied Kevin.

"Jess, how do you vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

"I'm voting to keep our tribe strong. I don't want to lose to those Ravus anymore." replied Jess.

"Okay it is time to vote, Curtis, you up."

--- --- ---

Marcus' Vote: Sorry bro, but I've got to keep my word solid with the old Motos. (Kevin)

Nick's Vote: You fail. I can't wait to see you go home. (Marcus)

--- --- ---

"When the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Marcus.

Kevin. One vote Kevin, one vote Marcus.

Marcus. Two votes Marcus, one vote Kevin.

Marcus. Thats three votes Marcus. (Marcus was now mad)

Eighth person voted out of Survivor Green Hill, Marcus. 4 votes are enough you need to hand me your torch.

Marcus sighed, "I hope a Ravu wins this game. Motos are a bunch of backstabbers."

"Marcus, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out the flame.

"Time for you to go."

Marcus left without another word.

"Well, Marcus did not see that coming, now what he said might become true later on. But this vote won't affect you much, as the jury starts with the next person voted out, and that won't be Marcus. Grab your torches and head back to camp. Good Night."

--- --- --- --- ---

Kevin – Marcus

Marcus – Nick, Jordan, Kevin, Curtis, and Jess


	8. Episode 8 Stuck Between Two Rocks

_Previously on Survivor…_

_Ben and Anthony had it out after Junior was voted out. The Ravu tribe was now divided._

_Kevin and Curtis brought Daniel into their alliance to take out Marcus. Daniel was eager to join._

_The Ravu tribe redeemed themselves by winning first the reward challenge, but also the immunity challenge. They sent Daniel to Exile Island._

_Before tribal council, Marcus decided to vote out Kevin, claiming he was the weaker then Curtis and Jordan. But Nick and Jess didn't want to keep Marcus around any longer due to an upcoming merger._

_At tribal council, the Motos turned on Marcus and he was voted out. 12 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

--- --- --- --- ---

Moto Day 19

"Well," said Curtis, "I'm glad that's over with."

"_Marcus is gone, so…I don't know, it might hurt us in the end. But, hey, I took out a rival. (smirks)" - Curtis_

"He lied to my face like 3 times." Muttered Nick.

Jess replied, "Well, hey, he's gone, and most of us will be on the jury. So that's good."

"_I'm happy to have made the jury stage. I thought due to Anthony's actions, I might've never lasted long." - Jess_

Daniel returned and was a bit glum to see Marcus gone.

"_Marcus being voted out will hurt us, more then what Junior provided. I think Ravu will beat us in the future challenges." - Daniel_

--- --- --- --- ---

Ravu Day 19

Anthony and Sabastian were out gathering wood.

"Okay so," started Anthony, "You want me, you, Will, and Eric in the Final Four?"

"Yeah."

"_Sabastian wants to bring me into the Final Four with him, Will, and Eric. But what about Jess? She needs to be up there with us." - Anthony_

"And Jess?" asked Anthony.

Sabastian hesitated.

"_I don't think Jess will trust me or Will, but she will help us take out the Motos, I hope." - Sabastian_

"I don't know, Will doesn't think she trusts us." Said Sabastian.

"She will if you save her." Replied Anthony.

"Then you got yourselves an Final Four spot instead of Eric."

"_To be honest, I can't trust Eric. But we have to in order to gain his hidden immunity idol when he gets it." - Sabastian_

--- --- --- --- ---

Moto Day 19

Nick and Curtis were sitting around the campfire.

"So, you, Jordan, and Kevin ready to help us win?" asked Nick.

Curtis nodded sheepishly.

"If we lose," said Nick, "Daniel might have to go, instead of Jess."

"_Daniel and Jess are our weaker members, but I have a deal with Jess and Anthony, so Jess ain't going no where." - Nick_

Curtis sighed, "I guess so."

"_Nick is trying to make sure he isn't the next to go. I feel a merge, since Jeff made it clear that the jury starts soon. If there is a merge, Nick needs to be dealt with." - Curtis_

So Curtis went up to Jordan and told him what Nick wanted.

"Seriously," said Jordan, "He wants Daniel over Jess?"

"Yes," replied Curtis, "But that won't happen. If we lose, and Nick isn't at Exile, I think it's best if we take him out."

"_As much as Nick is a strong dude, he's too much of a strong dude. He'll dominate at the challenges guaranteed." - Jordan_

"Alright dude," said Jordan, "Nick it is then."

"_I just hope this isn't a mistake." - Jordan_

--- --- --- --- ---

"Come on in Ravu!"

Ravu came in.

"Moto, come on in! Ravu, take a look at the new Moto tribe, Marcus voted out last tribal council."

Anthony seemed to be very happy and he did a arm pump. Ben and Michelle were shocked, though.

"I'll take the immunity back Ben."

Ben handed it to him.

"Alright, immunity is back up for grabs. For todays challenge, you'll be playing Badnik Bowling. One at a time, you will bowl against an opposing member of the other tribe. After a round, most pins down for a tribe wins a point. First tribe to 3 points, wins immunity, and reward. Wanna know what your playing for?"

Everyone said yes.

Jeff revealed bathroom supplies.

"Everything you need to be fresh and clean again. Worth playing for?"

Everyone said yes.

"Up for Ravu is Anthony, and for Moto it is Kevin."

Anthony's aim was very bad, but Kevin was able to sweep up 6, then the rest on throw 2.

"Kevin scores a point for Moto!"

"Up for Ravu is Sabastian, and for Moto it is Jordan."

Sabastian's aim was also bad, but Jordan's wasn't. Jordan didn't get as much as Kevin, but he got enough.

"Jordan scores the 2nd point for Moto!"

"Up for Ravu is Will, and for Moto it is Nick. Nick can win it for Moto."

Both bowled really well, and Will was determined to win immunity for Ravu. In the end…

"NICK SCORES! NICK WINS IMMUNITY FOR MOTO!"

All of Moto hugged Nick and eachother.

"Here you go Moto, immunity and the bathroom supplies."

He handed it to Nick and Jess.

"Next order of business. Who will be going to Exile Island, Moto?"

"Anthony."

"OK, Anthony, enjoy Exile."

Anthony smirked and the Ravu's were now all worried.

"Sorry Ravu, after 19 days, someone will be leaving the tribe. See you tonight."

--- --- --- --- ---

Exile Island

Anthony was laughing along the way to Exile Island.

"Ha ha," he laughed, "Ben is gone guaranteed."

"_If my calculations are correct, then Ben will be tasting the jury house tonight." - Anthony_

Anthony could care less about the idol, and he just dozed away.

--- --- --- --- ---

Ravu Day 19 (yes this will be a very short episode)

Ben wasn't happy that Anthony was sent to Exile.

"_With Anthony safe, that means that I might be the victim. If they are basing tonight's vote from last time, then I'm next." - Ben_

Ben was talking to Eric.

"Listen," started Ben, "Will and Sabastian are way too tight. They need to be split apart. Plus, they might have relations on Moto."

Eric nodded, "Yeah. They might."

"_Ben has a point, but I promised Will that I won't take him out. So, Ben is still my vote." - Eric_

Eric told Will and Sabastian what Ben said.

"He wants to take you guys out," said Eric, "Probably you Sabastian because Will is stronger."

"_What? I'm next to go? I don't think so!" - Sabastian_

Then Will came up with something, "Oh! I have an idea."

"What?"

"Let's get Michelle out. She isn't much help in physical challenges."

Sabastian nodded, "Yep. I'm game. But I wish it was Ben instead."

"_Oh great. I'm now stuck between two rocks. Either stick with my Ravu members, or join the Motos. Either way, someone will be pissed at me." - Eric_

--- --- --- --- ---

The Ravu tribe came into tribal council.

"Welcome back! Eric, Junior went home last time you were here, and you were the most shocked." asked Jeff.

"I was because, I figured I deserved his votes, not him. I also think tonight will be my night, based on last tribal council. And I'm okay with it." replied Ben.

"Will, easy vote for you?" asked Jeff.

"Yeah. I want to win, and this person is preventing that." replied Will.

Ben nodded, thinking it was him.

"Sabastian, you worried at all?" asked Jeff.

"Jeff, at all the tribals I've been to, this is the one I'm most concerned about. I feel nervous tonight for once." replied Sabastian.

"Okay it is time to vote, Ben your up."

--- --- ---

Ben's Vote: Sorry, but you need to go home tonight. (Sabastian)

Will's Vote: You are a sweet girl, but this is how it has to be. (Michelle)

--- --- ---

"When the votes are read and the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Sabastian. (Sabastian nodded.)

Sabastian, two votes Sabastian.

Michelle, one vote Michelle, two votes Sabastian. (Ben was shocked that they voted Michelle.)

Michelle, tied two votes Michelle, and Sabastian. One vote left. (Eric looked down. Will was sweating.)

Ninth person voted out of Survivor Green Hill and the first member of our jury…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Sabastian. 3 votes are enough, you need to bring me your torch.

Sabastian gaped in shock, as did Will. He couldn't believe that Eric betrayed them. Eric tried to look away from Will.

"Sabastian, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out the torch.

"Time for you to go."

"Good move Eric. Very good move." He muttered before he left.

"Well, another blindside for Ravu. Maybe this one mattered? If not, I'll be seeing you very soon. Grab your torches and head back to camp. Good night."

--- --- --- --- ---

Michelle – Will and Sabastian

Sabastian – Eric, Michelle, and Ben

By the way, I have a new Survivor called "Survivor Sega All-Stars" where 13 SEGA characters plus 2 third party characters compete in Survivor. Also competing is one castaway from Survivor Green Hill...take a wild guess on who that might be...


	9. Episode 9 The Asian Supreme

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Sabastian asked Anthony into his alliance with Will. Anthony also made sure that Jess made it in with them. Sabastian allowed her into the alliance, because he didn't trust Eric much._

_At Moto, Curtis made a plan to vote out Nick should they lose the immunity challenge._

_At the immunity challenge, Moto dominated and won immunity, saving Nick. They sent Anthony to Exile Island, making the rest of Ravu nervous._

_Before tribal council, Ben, thinking it was him, tried to sway Eric away from Will and Sabastian. Eric, wanting to keep his promise to them, didn't agree to it. But when Will came up with an idea to oust Michelle, believing she was the weakest, Eric was now caught in the middle._

_At tribal council, Eric, wanting to prove his loyalty to Michelle and Ben, voted Sabastian out of the game, leaving Will alone and vulnerable. Sabastian also became the first member of the jury. 11 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

--- --- --- --- ---

Ravu Night 19

Will was pissed off that Eric broke his word.

"_Before the tribal swap, I thought I was the king. Now, I'm the slave." - Will_

"You guys," started Ben, " I'm thankful for being here still. I'm here to give 110% and I'll never let you guys down. So let's start winning some challenges!"

Ben did some comical dancing and singing.

"_I just want to motivate my tribe. I don't want to lose this next challenge, because if we lose, I'm a goner. I don't think they'll go after Will next." - Ben_

When Anthony returned, he was shocked to see Sabastian gone.

"Who let the hounds out on Sabastian?" asked Anthony to Will.

"Eric didn't want to vote out Michelle, I guess," muttered Will, "I think if we lose the next challenge, we should get Eric out instead of Ben."

Anthony nodded.

"_This game is changing 24/7. I thought I would have no control when I came to Ravu. Now, I do!" - Anthony_

--- --- --- --- ---

Moto Day 20

Daniel and Jess were the only two awake on Day 20. Everyone else was asleep.

"Ugh!" complained Jess, "Wake up Curtis!"

She started to kick his side playfully.

Curtis groaned, "Okay, okay. Geez."

"_Okay. To be honest, I'm not a morning person. I like to sleep an extra two hours past 7am. But, Jess likes to wake me up very early on some days. It gets annoying." - Curtis_

"What do want me to do?" asked Curtis.

"Firewood," said Jess, "Me and Daniel found a lot of wood, and we are too small and weak to carry them all."

Curtis muttered a "Fine." and he followed Jess into the woods.

"_Curtis, though he isn't lazy, he is always really grumpy in the mornings. He sometimes is hard to talk to." - Jess_

Curtis brought the wood back, and then he sat near the fire, staring into it.

"_Maybe Nick should stay a little bit more. Jess needs to go. Girl is lazy as hell. The only thing she'll do is socialize and do the challenges." - Curtis_

--- --- --- --- ---

Ravu Day 20

Ben and Eric were talking about the upcoming merger.

"Even though it won't happen," started Ben, "I think the old Motos should stick together. But I don't know what is going on over there. Things have changed."

Eric nodded, "Yeah, I wonder if Kevin, Jordan, and Curtis even have loyalty to the old Ravus anymore."

"True."

"_Since Sabastian is gone, when I find the idol, it'll be mine alone. Will won't know, Ben won't know, not even Michelle won't know. I'm not trusting anyone with this idol." - Eric_

"I would like to go the finals with you, though." said Ben.

Eric looked at Ben, "Me, you, and Michelle?"

"Yeah."

"_Right now, I want to go to the finals with Eric. As long as the jury consists of people that are mad at him, I'll beat him easily." - Ben_

Meanwhile, Anthony and Will were talking.

"This might sound crazy but..." and then Anthony pulled out something.

Will's eyes widened, "Is that the hidden immunity idol?"

"Yes."

"_Oh my god! Anthony is my savior!" - Will_

"If we lose the immunity today, one of us will use it." planned Anthony.

"_I'm betting on either me or Will going to Exile Island next time. So if we lose, we might use it tonight. I'm soooooo happy!" - Anthony_

--- --- --- --- ---

"Come on in Moto!"

Moto came in.

"Ravu, come on in! Moto, take a look at the new Ravu tribe, Sabastian voted out last tribal council."

Kevin, Jordan, and Curtis were shocked. Nick whistled.

"Just to let you know, Moto, Sabastian is also the first member of the jury."

Moto nodded.

"I'll take the immunity back Jordan."

Jordan handed it to him.

"Alright, immunity is back up for grabs. For todays challenge, you will use a variety of weapons to throw at a Target. There are 4 colors on the target. Blue is 10 points, Green is 20 points, Yellow is 30 points, and Red is 40 points. Most points at the end of a round scores your tribe a point. Win 2 rounds, and your tribe wins immunity. Pick one person to shoot a blowgun, throw a spear, and use a bow and arrow."

Ravu

Blow: Michelle

Spear: Anthony

Arrow: Ben

Moto

Blow: Daniel

Spear: Nick

Arrow: Kevin

"Okay first round, blow gun users up first! You each get 3 shots."

Michelle got : Blue, Green, Red

"Michelle scores 70 points for Ravu."

Daniel got : Green, Blue, Green.

"Daniel scores 50 points. Not enough, Ravu wins Round 1!"

Ravu cheered.

"Next round, spear throwers up next!"

Anthony got : Blue, Blue, Yellow

"Anthony scores 50 points for Ravu."

Nick got : Yellow, Green, Green

"Nick scores 80 points for Moto! That's enough, Moto wins Round 2!"

Moto cheers.

"Okay it is down to Kevin and Ben for archery."

Ben got : Blue, Yellow, Red

"Ben scores 80 points for Ravu. Kevin, you need to get 90 or better to secure immunity."

Kevin got : Green, Blue, Red

"Kevin scores 70 points, not enough. BEN WINS IMMUNITY FOR RAVU!"

All of Ravu hugged Ben and cheered.

"Here you go Ravu, immunity."

He handed it to Ben.

"Next order of business. Who will be going to Exile Island, Ravu?"

"Curtis."

"OK, Curtis, Exile awaits your presence."

Curtis smiled and left.

"Sorry Moto, after 21 days, someone will be leaving the tribe, and join the jury. See you tonight."

--- --- --- --- ---

Ravu Day 20

"Thank you Ben for winning!" cheered Michelle.

"Your very welcome."

"_I am the Asian Supreme! I saved our group from tribal council, and my own ass. I'm happy that I don't have to see someone go home. (screams in happiness.)" - Ben_

Anthony laughed to himself, but was bitter about the win.

"_Hopefully, Jess and Nick are safe. But who the hell knows who's going home. I know one thing. It ain't me. (laughs)" - Anthony_

--- --- --- --- ---

Exile Island

Curtis walked up to the clue box.

"_It is important for me to find an idol. If Sabastian is now gone, then I need to help Will out. Cause he might be next." - Curtis_

Curtis, like Daniel did, searched along the beach, but with the added clue, it told him to look along the edge of the beach in the dirt. So Curtis was digging and digging and digging until....

…

…

…

...he found the hidden immunity idol.

"_(speechless) Wow..." - Curtis_

Curtis did an arm pump and went to go relax.

--- --- --- --- ---

Moto Day 21

"_Walking back to camp without Curtis was bad. I feel like me and Kevin are out numbered." - Jordan_

"Convince Jess or Daniel to vote out Nick," Jordan told Kevin, "then we have a chance."

Kevin smirked, "Me and Curtis got Daniel to get on our side, so you and I are safe."

"_If what Kevin said was true, then we're good. But will Daniel really turn on the Motos?" - Jordan_

Nick was talking to Jess and Daniel, "Tonight, Kevin. I don't like it, but I don't have a choice."

"_I feel a merge coming up, so I believe that Kevin should go next, thinking he might have bonds with people on the other tribe." - Nick_

After Nick left, Kevin came up to Daniel about the plan to boot Nick.

"I think this may be the only chance to vote out Nick." said Kevin.

Daniel pondered, "Alright, Nick is out. I guess." He shook hands with Kevin.

"_I don't know... I just don't know. Nick became our new leader after Marcus left. I think we need him to lead us into the merge. But I don't know if I should betray Kevin and Jordan." - Daniel_

--- --- --- --- ---

The Moto tribe came into tribal council.

"Now we'll bring in the first member of the jury, Sabastian, voted out last tribal council." introduced Jeff.

Sabastian came in wearing a navy blue sweatshirt and blue jeans. He looked very tired.

"Well, Moto, we meet again. Kevin, with one of your old Ravu buddies on the jury, will that symbolize the upcoming merge? Ravus going out one by one?" asked Jeff.

"Not really, I mean, I feel like the Ravus might overcome the Motos. You'll never know." replied Kevin.

"Daniel, where do you stand in this tribe?" asked Jeff.

"Originally, I was on the oust, but now I'm in a good position." replied Daniel.

"Nick, are you concerned tonight?" asked Jeff.

"No. Not at all. I have a plan, and it looks like it'll work tonight." replied Nick.

"Okay it is time to vote, Daniel your up."

--- --- ---

Kevin's Vote: You are a big threat to win immunity at the merge. Sorry. (Nick)

Nick's Vote: Good kid, but the Motos will overcome the Ravus when the merge arrives. (Kevin)

--- --- --_-_

"When the votes are read and the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Kevin.

Nick. One vote Nick, one vote Kevin.

Nick. Two votes Nick, one vote Kevin.

Kevin. Tied two votes each. One vote left.

Tenth person voted out of Survivor Green Hill and the second member of the jury...

…

…

…

…

…

...Nick. Need to bring me your torch.

Nick shook his head in shame and anger.

Kevin looked over at Sabastian and gave a smirk. Sabastian returned it, while calmly chuckling.

"Nick, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out Nick's flame.

"Time for you to go."

Nick gave a peace sign and said, "Beat the Ravus at their own game, Jess." and he left.

"Well, once again, one of your stronger members was voted out. Question is, was it worth voting Nick out? Grab your torches and head back to camp. Good night."

--- --- --- --- ---

Kevin – Nick and Jess

Nick – Daniel, Jordan, and Kevin


	10. Episode 10 Which One Is Fake?

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Ben motivated Ravu by dancing and singing, hoping to win the next challenge. He wanted to win, because he thought he was on the chopping block._

_Eric also made a Final Three deal with Ben and Michelle._

_Meanwhile Anthony happened to find the hidden immunity idol and shared it with Will. Will was grateful for Anthony._

_At the immunity challenge, Ravu blew away the competition, and Ben was saved. They sent Curtis to Exile Island._

_At Exile, Curtis used the clues to find the hidden immunity idol, thus securing it for the upcoming merge._

_Before tribal council, Nick thought he was safe, believing Kevin and Jordan were outnumbered. But Kevin had Daniel on his side, and at tribal council, Nick was blindsided. 10 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

--- --- --- --- ---

Moto Night 21

Curtis came back to camp excited.

"_Finally, I have an idol. I can now save Will at the merge. I just hope this works." - Curtis_

He didn't mind that Nick was gone, and sat down at the fire with Jordan.

"_I've been meaning to talk to Curtis about the merge, I mean, if Sabastian is gone, it might mean the death of Will in a couple of days." - Jordan_

"Listen," started Jordan, "I think Will is going home first when we merge. So, if he does, you and I should align."

Curtis looked at Jordan, "What about Kevin?"

"He'll go probably after Will, I think." said Jordan.

"_I have made an alliance with Jordan, but I hope that Will doesn't get voted out. If he does, then I have no choice but to tell Jordan about the idol, that is, should we still have it." - Curtis_

--- --- --- --- ---

Ravu Day 22

Will was looking at Anthony's immunity idol, admiring the grace of it's power.

"_This immunity idol resembles a Ring from those Sonic the Hedgehog games. Now, I need to find the other idol." - Will_

"Beauty, isn't she?" asked Anthony.

Will nodded.

"Yeah."

Ben, however, overheard their conversation via bushes.

"_Will has the hidden immunity idol? I need to tell Eric." - Ben_

"Dude," Ben said to Eric when he got back to camp, "Will found the idol, I saw him holding a ring-shaped object."

Eric took sudden interest when he heard 'ring-shaped object', "Ring-shaped?"

"Yea. Or at least that's what it looked like." said Ben.

"_(trying to hold his laughter.) Oh man... (bursts out laughing and falls off the rock he was sitting on)" - Eric_

"Dude..." chuckled Eric. "That idol is fake."

Ben felt like Eric spoke in Korean, "What? You serious?"

"Yeah, I made it when I went to Exile that one time."

"_Eric is a %$#%#ing genius! Even more so then Will would ever be! Will is a dumbass for falling for his fake idol." - Ben_

--- --- --- --- ---

Ravu Day 22

Michelle went to get tree mail. Inside was a small key and a note.

"_The note was saying we had to go over to the Moto camp. So..." - Michelle_

"...Merge time!" cheered Michelle as she came into camp.

"Seriously?" asked Anthony.

Michelle nodded gleefully, "Yup. We have a small key that we need to take over to the Moto camp."

--- --- --- --- ---

Moto Day and Night 22

Curtis hauled into camp a big crate with a lock on it.

"We have a big tree mail today." he said.

"What is it?' asked Jess eagerly.

"Apparently we need to wait for Ravu to come into our camp with a key to unlock this." replied Curtis.

"_We're merging? Thank god! I can't wait to see Anthony again!" - Jess_

"_This merge is very important to me, as I need to show Will the idol, and tell him he is safe. Then regain control of the game." - Eric_

Around Midnight, Kevin was waiting for Ravu's boat to arrive. Eventually he saw an orange blur in the distance.

"They're here!" called Kevin to the rest of Moto. The rest of Moto raced to the beach and several hugged the Ravu members upon entering shore.

"_It was like, (girly voice) 'Oh my god I'm so happy to meet you guys!'. (normal voice) We were really happy." - Ben_

Will had the key in his hand, and he unlocked the crate. It revealed a feast, full of wine, chicken, fruit, and snacks. Also it contained purple buffs and a big flag.

"Sweet! Purple!" cheered Jess.

Everyone was screaming with happiness and cheering for the food. Everyone started eating the food, and they were bonding quite well.

"_We were having a good time, eating and drinking. But very, very soon we are going to slit eachother's throats." - Anthony_

--- --- --- --- ---

Merged Tribe Day 23

Curtis brought Will into the woods, and he pulled out the hidden immunity idol.

"Look what I found..." he snickered.

Will's eyes widened.

"_Wow! Curtis found the other idol? Awesome." - Will_

"Well I have good news as well." said Will.

"What?"

"Anthony and I are sharing an idol he found. So basically we have 2 idols; just like we wanted."

Curtis was shocked, "Wait, two idols? That's going to be slick and sweet."

"_Right now, me, Will, Kevin, Jordan, and Daniel have a pact. Now we need Anthony on our side, since he has the idol." - Curtis_

Will went to go get Anthony, but as he was walking to find him, he had thoughts.

"_When I saw Curtis' idol, it looked completely different from Anthony's idol. Curtis' idol resembles a chaos emerald. Anthony's resembled a Ring. So, one of them is fake. But I don't know which one is. I'm gonna have to be lucky." - Will_

Will and Anthony arrived back to Curtis.

"Listen, Anthony," said Curtis, "You want to make Final 3?

Anthony nodded.

"Then, you, me, and Will can be Final 3."

"_Curtis and Will made a F3 pact with me. But, I want Jess up there with us. It makes it easier for me to beat Will or Curtis in the vote, since Jess has coat-tailed thus far." - Anthony_

"We have a deal?" asked Will

Both Anthony and Curtis nodded and all three of them shook hands.

Meanwhile, Eric and Ben were talking to Michelle.

"We are going to make Final 3, and your in with us." said Ben.

Michelle was flattered, "Thank you. Who should go first?"

Eric thought about it.

"Let's do Will first," laughed Eric, "It'd be funny to see him play the fake idol and get blindsided at the same time."

"_I liked Will at the beginning, but now he is turning into an idiot, I mean, he fell for my fake idol." - Eric_

"Deal." said both Ben and Michelle.

--- --- --- --- ---

"Come on in Guys!"

The survivors came in.

"I'll take the immunity back Michelle."

Michelle handed it to him.

"Before the challenge, what is your new tribe called?"

"Motoravu."

"Alright, for todays challenge, you will compete in groups of 5. The 5 old Ravus and the 5 old Motos. We will go in 3 Rounds. I'll explain them as we go. Round 1 is holding your breath for as long as you can. Last 2 standing in both groups move onto the next round. You will run an underwater obsticle course, releasing buoys as you go. Release 15 buoys to move onto the Final Round. You'll face off against the other winner and do the same course. Winner of that round wins immunity."

Jeff showed off the immunity necklace, which had a Sonic emblem at the bottom.

"You are now playing for individual immunity. Get ready for my go. Ravus up first."

The Ravus dived underwater and held their breath.

"Ready, Go!"

Will didn't last very long, as he knew he was safe.

Kevin looked like he could last forever.

Curtis gave out, and then Jordan and Eric looked at one another. Jordan made a signal to Eric that he would be safe tonight at tribal council. Eric nodded and gave up.

"Kevin and Jordan moving onto Round 2. Motos up next."

The Motos went underwater and started to hold their breath.

"Ready, Go!"

Anthony stayed there for a while, and then he gave up.

Jess and Ben were fighting it out, hoping to win, thinking they were vulnerable.

Daniel looked over at the two, and soon he gave up, thinking he couldn't outlast them.

Michelle, too, gave up.

"Jess and Ben moving onto Round 2."

"Okay, Jordan vs. Kevin. 15 buoys needed. Survivors ready? Go!"

Kevin and Jordan were neck and neck, but Kevin couldn't do the challenge really well, and Jordan made it to the end.

"Jordan wins Round 2! Your moving onto the final Round."

"Okay, Ben vs Jess. 15 buoys needed. Survivors ready? Go!"

Jess couldn't keep up with Ben's amazing swimming speed, and eventually,

"Ben wins Round 2! You'll be taking on Jordan in the final round."

"Okay, Ben vs Jordan. 15 buoys needed. This is for immunity! Win and you are safe at tribal council. Survivors ready? Go!"

Jordan was exhausted from the previous round, but Ben wasn't, and he was able to beat Jordan.

"BEN WINS THE FIRST INDIVIDUAL CHALLENGE!"

Everyone cheered for Ben.

Jeff put the necklace around Ben's neck.

"Next order of business. Who will be going to Exile Island, Ben?"

"Michelle."

"OK, Michelle, Exile awaits your presence."

Michelle left after she smiled.

"Little note, this is the last time you'll be safe from tribal council and go to Exile Island. Survivors will be sent to Exile Island after Reward Challenges. Ben is safe tonight, and the other 8 of you aren't. See you tonight."

--- --- --- --- ---

Exile Island

Michelle really didn't look for the idol. But she was worried.

"_Ben is safe, I'm safe. But Eric isn't. I hope he doesn't go home tonight." - Michelle_

--- --- --- --- ---

Motoravu Day 24

Will, Curtis, and Anthony were talking in the circle in the woods.

"So tonight, I think we stand a chance to eliminate Eric tonight, since we have no choice," said Will, "I like the guy, but Ben won immunity, and Michelle's at Exile Island."

Curtis and Anthony agreed, but Anthony had a plan up his sleeve.

"_It's like I don't want Eric to be voted out, but I want Curtis out. I want Jess in the finals with me and Will." - Anthony_

He went to Eric.

"Listen," he said, "Will and Curtis are gunning for you. I can help you out by trying to lead a vote against Curtis."

Eric thought about it.

"_I don't know if I should trust Anthony, I mean the guy tricked me into voting out Junior. I don't know." - Eric_

"Why would they?" asked Eric.

"Because your on the outside of their alliance." said Anthony, honestly.

Eric was shocked that Will would actually vote him out.

"Okay, your on." said Eric, and he shook Anthony's hand.

Eric told Ben about the vote.

"So Curtis tonight?" asked Ben.

"Yeah. He's a goner. Anthony said so."

"_I don't know if Eric is gullible, but if Curtis goes home, I'll have a whole new opinion on Anthony." - Ben_

--- --- --- --- ---

The Motoravu tribe came into tribal council.

"Now we'll bring in the members of the jury,

Sabastian,"

Sabastian was wearing a red sweatshirt and blue jeans. He still looked tired.

"And Nick, voted out last tribal council."

Nick was wearing a navy blue sweatshirt and camouflaged shorts. He didn't look at the survivors as he walked by.

"Welcome to tribal council, where someone tonight will join Sabastian and Nick on the jury. Eric, how did the merge go?" asked Jeff.

"Really fast, but I didn't expect to get to Moto at night. Now it's a whole new game, and I'm ready to play." - replied Eric.

"Will, is it Ravu vs Moto? Or not?" asked Jeff.

"I don't think so. I mean, we have been apart for 8 days after the swap. So I don't think the old Ravus are aligned, or the old Motos." replied Will

"Curtis, how certain do you believe that you have control of the game." asked Jeff.

"A lot, I have an alliance, and I'm ready to make it to the end. Though I might be a threat, I'm still not gonna give up the fight." replied Curtis.

"What about you Jordan?" asked Jeff.

"I don't think so. No one should believe they have control of the game, cause this game changes too much. You may think you have control, but then you lost the control." replied Jordan.

"Kevin, how are you voting tonight?" asked Jeff.

"I'm voting out the minority with my alliance one by one." replied Kevin.

"Okay. Time to vote. Ben is safe. Will your up."

--- --- ---

Eric's Vote: Anthony said you were the target, so...bye. Whether it's you or me. (Curtis)

Will's Vote: Sorry Eric. I have a new deal, and your not in this deal. Good game my friend. (Eric)

--- --- ---

"If someone has the hidden immunity idol and you would like to play it, now is the time to do so."

No one did anything.

"Okay, when the votes are read and the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Eric.

Eric. Two votes Eric.

Eric. Three votes Eric. (Eric knew it was him now.)

Curtis. One vote Curtis, three votes Eric. (Curtis raised an eyebrow.)

Curtis. Two votes Curtis, three votes Eric.

…

…

…

Curtis. Tied three votes each. (Eric was shocked to know that Anthony and Jess kept their word to him.)

…

…

Eric. Four votes Eric. Three votes Curtis.

Eleventh person voted out of Survivor Green Hill and the third member of the jury, Eric. 5 is enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Eric sighed. Anthony shook his head in anger. Ben hugged his friend goodbye. Will shook Eric's hand before he gave his torch to Jeff.

"Eric, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out Eric's flame.

"Time for you to go."

Eric turned around, "It was an honor to play this game with you guys. Good luck." and he left.

"Seemed like an easy vote. Now, will the minority be forced to play a bit better? If so, then we'll see someone from the majority go home, very soon. Grab your torches and head back to camp. Good night."

--- --- --- --- ---

Curtis – Eric, Ben, Jess, and Anthony

Eric – Daniel, Will, Jordan, Kevin, and Curtis

There is a poll up on my profile. Please check it out. Also Monday is the premier of Survivor Sega All-Stars. Please check it out.


	11. Episode 11 Being The Innocent Cute Girl

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Curtis and Jordan made a pact to stick together should Will be voted out._

_At Ravu, Ben found out that Will found one of the hidden immunity idols, which was actually Anthony's idol. Eric told Ben that the idol Will had was a fake._

_The two tribes finally merged on Day 23. The game would finally change for the good, in hopes of some._

_Curtis and Will revealed eachother both idols, Anthony's and Curtis'. But Will was starting to figure out that one of the two idols to fake, due to the vast differences between both idols._

_Will and Curtis also made a Final Three pact with Anthony, knowing that together with 2 idols, the game will be in their hands, but Anthony didn't like it. He wanted Jess in with them._

_Likewise, with the outsiders Ben, Eric, and Michelle, they also made a Final 3 deal, and hoped to eliminate Will._

_Ben cracked an opening for glory by winning the first individual immunity. He sent Michelle to Exile to save her._

_Due to this, Eric was on the hot seat. But he saw hope, when Anthony offered to help vote out Curtis, in order to secure his Final 3 slot with Jess. But Ben and Eric didn't know if it was a trap._

_At tribal council, Anthony and Jess shocked Will and Curtis by voting Curtis. But it wasn't enough, and Eric was voted out, becoming the third member of the jury. 9 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

--- --- --- --- ---

Motoravu Night 24

Curtis was fuming after tribal council.

"_A third vote came up against me at tribal last night. I think it had to be Anthony. I mean, Will definitely didn't do it, and Jordan, Kevin, and Daniel swore their loyalty to me. So it had to of been Anthony. And maybe Jess." - Curtis_

Will, too, was furious, even though Eric was gone.

"_I don't think we should of trusted Anthony, because it was plainly obvious that he and Jess voted Curtis. I'm not sure why, but we'll find out later." - Will_

Curtis came up to Anthony, who was sitting in the shelter.

"Okay," he said, "Tell me why you did it."

Anthony looked at him, "Huh?"

"Why did you write my %$#%#ing name down!?" screamed Curtis.

"Dude, I had to. You were stealing Jess' spot in the Final 3," said Anthony, "Just chillax."

"How can I %$##ing chill when one of my alliance members votes against me!"

Anthony didn't respond, he just let Curtis yell at him.

"_Curtis started screaming at me and I'm like, 'Well I can see you going home next as you are making yourself look bad, and I have an idol.' And there's nothing he can do! He doesn't even have an idol as far as I know." - Anthony_

"Your going home before Ben or Michelle, just remember that! You %$#%#%er!" and with that Curtis went to sleep.

Michelle returned to camp, and it was awkward.

"_Everyone was sort of divided, just like when Junior was gone. But it was more scarier than last time. It looked like there'd been a war just a while ago." - Michelle_

--- --- --- --- ---

Motoravu Day 25

Jess and Will were talking near the beach.

"Listen Willie," said Jess, "It wasn't my idea to go after Curtis, Anthony got the whole idea."

Will nodded.

"I mean, I don't want to take you guys out." said Jess.

"Can you possibly explain why Anthony wanted Curtis out?" asked Will.

Jess hesitated, and then, "Well he wanted Curtis out so that you, me, and him could be Final 3."

"_The reason I told Willie what Anthony's plan was, is because I really think Anthony is digging himself a hole. And I'm being the innocent cute girl who was being used." - Jess_

Will nodded, "Okay, that's all I need to know."

"_(cat snarls) The claws came up. Anthony is gone next. But my main concern is the idol. What if he plays it. Then who's going home?" - Will_

--- --- --- --- ---

"Come on in Guys!"

The survivors came in.

"Guys ready for todays reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"For todays challenge, you will answer questions pertaining to past contestants. Each time you get an answer right you will chop a tribe member's rope. Last one left standing wins reward. Wanna know what your playing for?"

"Yes!"

"Winner will leave here, and go to the original area where Sonic the Hedgehog fought Robotnik for the first time. While your there you'll partake in a picnic. Chicken wings and wine will be served."

Everyone cheered.

"First question. Which castaway was the first official blindside? A: Junior B: Eric or C: Shane."

Michelle, Daniel, Ben, and Anthony said Junior.

Will, Jordan, Kevin, Curtis, and Jess said Shane.

"Correct answer is A: Junior."

Michelle chopped Anthony's first rope.

Daniel, Ben, and Anthony chopped all three of Curtis' rope, leaving him out.

"Curtis is out right right away. 8 are left. Next question; Who was the weakest contestant? A: Junior B: Sabastian or C: Michael."

Michelle and Ben said Sabastian.

Everyone else said Michael.

"Correct answer is C: Michael."

Jordan, Jess, and Anthony chopped all of Ben's ropes.

Daniel chopped one of Anthony's ropes.

Will and Kevin chopped 2 of Michelle's ropes.

"Ben is out. Next question; Which contestant took over leadership once the old leader got voted out? A: Nick B: Evan or C: Marcus."

Daniel, Jordan, Kevin, and Jess said Nick.

Michelle, Will, and Anthony said Marcus.

"Correct answer is A: Nick."

Daniel chopped the last rope of Anthony's.

Jess chopped the last rope of Michelle's.

Jordan and Kevin chopped two of Jess' ropes.

"Anthony and Michelle are out. Next question; Who really deserved to be in the merge? A: Marcus B: Sabastian or C: Junior."

Daniel and Jess said Junior.

Jordan said Marcus.

Will and Kevin said Sabastian.

"Tied between B and C."

Daniel chops Jess' last rope.

Kevin and Jess chopped two of Jordan's ropes.

Will chopped one of Daniel's ropes.

"Jess is out. Down to 4. Next question; Which one of these votes was a mistake? A: Evan B: Thomas or C: Junior?"

Everyone said Junior.

"C: Junior is right. Everyone gets a shot."

Daniel chops Jordan's last rope.

Jordan and Will chop Daniel's last two ropes.

Kevin chops Will's first rope.

"Daniel and Jordan are out. Because of Will's one less rope, this challenge is over. KEVIN WINS REWARD!"

Everyone cheered for Kevin.

"Okay Kevin, who's going to Exile?"

"Curtis"

"Curtis, Exile Island awaits."

Curtis just walks off to the island.

"Okay, Kevin you need to pick one person to go with you."

"I'll take Will."

"Okay Will and Kevin going to a picnic. The other 6 of you, nothing for you. Head back to camp."

--- --- --- --- ---

Motoravu Day 26

Ben and Michelle discussed about the next few days.

"Listen," said Ben, "I have to win immunity next time, if I don't, I'm a goner."

Michelle nodded sadly, "Yeah, and if you do win, I'm going next."

"_It's clear that either me or Michelle is going home next. But I hope to see a change in the next couple days. I hope that Curtis-Anthony fight causes one of them to go home." - Ben_

Anthony was talking to Jordan out in the woods.

"You know, Curtis is an jackass, man." noted Anthony.

Jordan nodded.

"I would like to see him go home over Ben or Michelle. To be honest." continued Anthony.

"_Anthony is digging himself a hole. And to be honest, it can't go down any further. It's time to bury him and cover him up for good." - Jordan_

"You know, I think Curtis might arrange for your boot, but I think Will might want to get Ben out if he loses immunity." said Jordan.

"I hope so." replied Anthony, "Him or Curtis. Just not me." He laughed.

"_I'm definitely nervous. I hope that I'm not the dumb target tonight. Because I have, this. (pulls out hidden immunity idol.)" - Anthony_

--- --- --- --- ---

Reward

Kevin and Will popped open the wine and started to feast on the chicken wings.

"Okay," said Will, "A lot has happened since last tribal council."

"Fill me in." replied Kevin.

"_I told Kevin about Anthony's actions. I mean, maybe we should get him out instead of either Ben or Michelle." - Will_

Kevin nodded, "Yeah. I agree, but at the same time, Ben might keep on winning immunity all the way to the end. This game is not over."

"I thought about that. But we have Curtis' hidden immunity idol, so we're good." said Will.

"_But I can't stop thinking that Curtis' idol might be a fake. I just don't know. (growls)" - Will_

--- --- --- --- ---

Motoravu Day 26 (after reward)

Will and Kevin returned back to camp.

Will brought Daniel aside to ask him something.

"Daniel," he asked, "When you went to Exile Island that one day, Where did you look for the idol?"

Daniel answered, "Around the edges of the beach."

Will nodded and went to go find Curtis. He asked the same thing, and Curtis answered the same.

"_I'll go ask Anthony about where he found his idol then." - Will_

He did so, and Anthony replied, "I found it in the hut with the clue pot. I just stumbled upon on."

Will nodded.

"_This means that Anthony has the fake. I'm glad I never asked for it. I would have got my ass voted out of here." - Will_

--- --- --- --- ---

"Come on in Guys!"

The survivors came in.

"Now bringing in Curtis returning from Exile Island."

Curtis returned.

"I'll take the immunity back Ben."

Ben handed it to him.

"Alright, for todays challenge, you will be timed to answer as many math questions as you can, and let me tell you, they are hard, and I mean really hard and difficult. Bottom 3 are out each round. Last one standing wins immunity."

"Survivors ready, Go!"

At the end of the 1st round,

"Daniel, Will, and Jordan are out."

"Survivors ready, Go!"

At the end of the 2nd round,

"Jess, Kevin, and Michelle are out."

"We are down to our last three people, Anthony, Ben, and Curtis. Survivors ready, Go!"

At the end of the final round...

…

…

…

…

…

"...ANTHONY WINS IMMUNITY!"

Ben slammed his fist onto the puzzle. Curtis groaned in anger.

"Congrats Anthony, you are safe from tonights vote. One of the 8 of you is going home tonight. See you at tribal."

--- --- --- --- ---

Motoravu Day 27

Will and Curtis walked into the woods, angered that Anthony was safe for tonight.

"Listen, we'll vote out Michelle tonight, so that Ben can be kept to beat Anthony in the challenges." said Will.

Curtis shrugged, "Might as well."

"_Ugh! Of all the people in the world, Anthony had to win today. I guess Michelle has to go home tonight. We have no choice. She's a physical liability, Ben's not. He can beat Anthony. Michelle can't." - Curtis_

Will told Daniel and Kevin the vote, and both agreed.

"_I like Michelle, she was a very sweet girl. But it is her time to go." - Daniel_

Ben was fearing the worst tonight. He knew it was him entirely. Then Curtis came up to him.

"Listen, dawg," said Curtis, "You feel like your going home?" Ben nodded.

"Well, listen, your not going anywhere. Your staying. We need you to kick Anthony's ass for us in the challenges. Once he is not immune, then he is gone."

Ben was shocked.

"_Curtis said I was safe tonight and Michelle was going home. I hate to see her go, but I need to help these guys beat Anthony. He needs to go home." - Ben_

--- --- --- --- ---

The Motoravu tribe came into tribal council.

"Now we'll bring in the members of the jury,"

"Sabastian,"

Sabastian was wearing a navy blue sweatshirt and blue jeans. He still looked tired.

"Nick,"

Nick was wearing a black t-shirt and black jeans. He smiled when he saw that Anthony had on the immunity necklace.

"And Eric, voted out last tribal council."

Eric was wearing a gray sweatshirt with blue jeans.

"Welcome to tribal council, where someone tonight will join Sabastian, Nick, and Eric on the jury. Jess, What happened after tribal council?" asked Jeff.

"Curtis blew up at Anthony because he voted for him at tribal council." replied Jess.

"Jordan, does that play a factor on who to vote out tonight?" asked Jeff.

"It would if Anthony was immune, but since he's safe. It won't matter tonight." replied Jordan.

"Anthony, how badly did you need that immunity." asked Jeff.

"99% badly. I needed this baby tonight, and well, here I am." replied Anthony.

"Curtis, how do you vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

"I'm voting for someone who can't compete physically. I need people here who are strong enough to take down Anthony." replied Curtis.

Ben nodded.

"Same for you, Kevin?" asked Jeff.

"Yep. Weakest has to go tonight." replied Kevin.

"Okay it is time to vote, Ben, your up."

--- --- ---

Michelle's Vote: Sorry. (Jordan)

Will's Vote: Sweet Girl, but she has to go tonight. But it would've been Anthony. (Michelle)

Ben's Vote: Imma burn them all for you, my friend. I wish you well. (Michelle)

--- --- ---

"If someone has the hidden immunity idol and you would like to play it, now is the time to do so."

No one did anything.

"Okay, when the votes are read and the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Michelle.

Jordan. One vote Jordan, one vote Michelle.

Michelle. Two votes Michelle, one vote Jordan. (Michelle knew it was her immediately.)

Michelle. Three votes Michelle, one vote Jordan.

Michelle. That's four votes Michelle.

Twelfth person voted out and the fourth member of the jury, Michelle. 5 is enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Michelle hugged Ben goodbye. "Sorry." said Ben quietly.

"I understand." she replied.

"Michelle, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out the flame.

"Time for you to go."

Michelle waved goodbye and she left.

"Well, the minority might have stepped it up, but still, Michelle is gone. You will have to work hard if you want to make sure you win immunity. It could help you win this game. Grab your torches and head back to camp. Good night."

--- --- --- --- ---

Jordan – Michelle

Michelle – Daniel, Will, Jordan, Ben, Kevin, Curtis, Jess, and Anthony

Check out my new Sega All Stars survivor which premiered yesterday. Tomorrow will be another Sega All Stars episode. Keep on checking my poll for your predictions for Final 3.


	12. Episode 12 Never Say Never

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Curtis blew up at Anthony for voting against him at the last tribal council. Anthony simply ignored him, knowing he had the hidden immunity idol, which still remains a fake._

_Jess tried to regain Will's trust by telling him that voting for Curtis was all Anthony's idea._

_Kevin won the reward challenge, and took Will with him. He also sent Curtis to Exile Island, knowing he had the idol._

_After they returned, Will figured out that Anthony's idol was fake, and Curtis' was real._

_Ben needed to win immunity, thinking he was the next to go. But Anthony won immunity, saving himself from the vote._

_Despite Ben being the bigger threat, Will thought that Michelle should go, figuring that they need Ben to beat Anthony in immunity._

_At tribal council, Michelle was unanimously voted out, becoming the 4th member of the jury. 8 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

Motoravu Day 28

Ben was feeling vulnerable, despite being told he would be kept to beat Anthony.

"_If Anthony wins again, then what can I do. I will be forced out by the major alliance of Will, Kevin, Curtis, and Daniel." - Ben_

Ben and Will were talking to eachother in the woods.

"Listen, Anthony needs to go." noted Ben. Will nodded.

"I know, he's way too manipulative. I would've never expected him to make it this far." replied Will.

"_Curtis told me that if Anthony wins again, Jess is out instead of Ben. Curtis really wants Ben to beat Anthony." - Will_

Motoravu Day 28

Jordan, Kevin, and Daniel were boiling water.

"_I've been meaning to make a plan to get Will out. The guy will win this game should he make it to the Finals. Something needs to happen to him after Anthony is gone." - Jordan_

"Listen," said Jordan, "We need to get Will out once Anthony is gone."

Kevin kept quiet, and Daniel responded, "Why? Isn't he part of our alliance?"

Jordan smirked, "Will will win this game should he make it to the end. The 3 of us want to win right? Well, let's get Will out."

"_I made a deal with Will from the beginning of this game. No way will I keep him out of this blindside. Daniel doesn't seem like he'll tell Will about it, so I will tell Will." - Kevin_

Kevin took Will aside into the woods.

"Listen, what are your thoughts on Jordan?" asked Kevin.

"He's strong?" said Will, "I don't know."

Kevin nodded, "And he's going to be 5th place in our pact right?"

Will nodded.

"Listen," noted Kevin, "He's after you. He thinks you'll kick our asses if you make the finals."

Will's eyes widened, "Seriously? Who'd he ask to help him?"

"Daniel, but I can sway him back with us." replied Kevin.

"_Eric did warn me about Jordan back in original Ravu, so Jordan needs to go. He might arrange my boot before Anthony." - Will_

"Come on in Guys!"

The survivors came in.

"Guys ready for todays reward/immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back immunity Anthony."

Anthony did so.

"For todays challenge, you will run a really long obstacle course with a group of 4. You'll be playing relay style. First group to the finish win reward. For the immunity part, you will do a puzzle featured in Survivor Sega All Stars, where you will solve a puzzle trying to get the piece with the knife out. First person to get their knife and chop the flag win immunity. Wanna know what your playing for? "

"Yes!"

Jeff revealed letters from home and rain parkas.

"The top four will receive letters from home, and rain parkas. The winner of immunity will also win a video from home. By the way, someone will be sent to Exile Island, and will return on the morning of Day 30."

Everyone cheered.

"Let's go watch a sample of your video from home."

Anthony's video showed his brother Mike and Anthony's girlfriend Pattie.

Ben's video showed his beautiful Singaporean wife Rebecca.

Curtis' video showed his father Ivan.

Daniel's video showed his parents Sebastian and Monica.

Jess' video showed her parents Richard and Danielle, and her best friend Francis.

Jordan's video showed his wife Patricia and his baby boy Timmy.

Kevin's video showed his imp girlfriend Midna, and his buddy Michael.

And Will's video showed his girlfriend Katherine and his twin sister Lill.

Now the challenge begins.

"Daniel, Jess, Jordan, and Will are Team 1. Anthony, Ben, Curtis, and Kevin are Team 2. Your playing for letters from home! Survivors ready? GO!"

Both teams worked hard together. Team 2 slowed down due to Curtis getting stuck under the mud crawl, and Ben had to push him through. Team 2 redeemed themselves with Ben leading his group in solving the bridge puzzle. But Team 1 was far ahead, already at the rope bridge. Team 2 caught up to them, and it was a race to the finish...

…

…

…

"TEAM ONE WINS REWARD! DANIEL, WILL, JORDAN, AND JESS WIN!"

"Okay Team 1, pick someone from Team 2 to Exile."

"Curtis."

"Curtis, once again, your going to Exile."

Curtis rolled his eyes, and he was off again.

"Okay the four of you have won reward. Rain parkas and letters from home. Now your playing for immunity and a video from home. Survivors ready? Go!"

Jordan and Jess got a head start on the puzzle, leaving Will confused over how the puzzle should work. Daniel was figuring out the puzzle little by little. Will found out how to solve the puzzle, but Jordan and Jess were far ahead, with Jess little ways ahead. Daniel looked over at Jess' puzzle and followed her's. Jordan was getting farther behind little by little. But Jordan realized his mistake, and then he started to fix his mistake. In the end...

…

…

…

"JESS WINS IMMUNITY AND REWARD!"

Everyone cheered Jess on.

"You are safe tonight at the vote. For everyone else, including Curtis, one of you is going home tonight. See you at tribal council."

Motoravu Day 29

This whole day consisted of the four reward winners reading their letters, and Jess watching her video. Other than that, nothing else happened. Curtis also returned back to camp by the end of this day.

Motoravu Day 30

Anthony and Jess went into the woods.

"Ok, Jess," said Anthony, "I'm going to play my idol tonight, I'm feeling in hot water tonight."

Jess nodded, "That's good. Who do we go after? Curtis?"

Anthony shook his head, "Nah. Let's vote Ben, and see if he freaks out." he laughed.

"_Today, Ben is going home. And I have the idol. What can go wrong?" - Anthony_

Curtis and Will both agreed to vote out Anthony tonight, but Curtis was worried.

"But, dude, Will," said Curtis, "I'm worried that Anthony will play the idol tonight."

Will shook his head, "He won't, I have him fully convinced that Ben is gone."

"_I will laugh regardless if Anthony plays the idol or not. He's going home anyway." - Will_

Jordan brought Jess into the woods.

"Jess," he started, "You need to write down Anthony tonight. If you don't, I am sure that you are going after Anthony."

Jess was worried.

"_I know me and Anthony have been together from the beginning, but I need to do what is good for my game. Regardless if I vote Anthony or not." - Jess_

On the way to tribal, Will was still thinking about the possibility of Jordan gunning for him.

"_If what Kevin said was true, then we should try to get Jordan out. If he does flop on me, then I think we made a mistake on voting Evan out instead of Jordan." - Will_

The Motoravu tribe came into tribal council.

"Now we'll bring in the members of the jury,"

"Sabastian,"

Sabastian was wearing his usual navy blue sweatshirt and blue jeans. He still looked tired.

"Nick,"

Nick was wearing a blue t-shirt and black cargo shorts.

"Eric,"

Eric was wearing a white sweatshirt with blue jeans.

"And Michelle, voted out last tribal council."

Michelle was wearing a white jacket with a purple blouse, and blue jeans. She smiled at the remaining castaways.

"Welcome to tribal council, where someone tonight will join Sabastian, Nick, Eric, and Michelle on the jury. Jordan, has the game shifted at all since the merge?" asked Jeff.

"It has indeed, I have been reshaping my plan for the endgame. I need to get the threats out. I can name 3." replied Jordan.

"Anthony, do you feel like your one of the those 3 main threats?" asked Jeff.

"Hell yeah, I mean I've been on the chopping block since the beginning, but no one has dared to write my name on the parchment yet." replied Anthony.

"Jess, how do you vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

"I'm voting for a threat. He has to go tonight no matter what." replied Jess.

"Ben, do you feel like it's you tonight?" asked Jeff.

"I might be, but this game changes 24/7. Never say never. Oh wait. (laughs)" replied Ben.

"It is time to vote, Kevin, your up."

Anthony's Vote: Ben Tan, you are the asian supreme. Good luck. (Ben)

Ben's Vote: You have played a very cut-throat game. The kind of game I came in to play. Nighty-night. (Anthony)

Jess' Vote: No comment. (???)

"If someone has the hidden immunity idol and you would like to play it, now is the time to do so."

No one did anything, until Anthony stood up. Immediately Will and Eric tried to uphold their laughter, when they saw the ring-shaped idol come into Anthony's hand.

Sabastian muttered loudly, "That's how you do it boy!"

Curtis and Ben both facepalmed, praying that he and Jess didn't vote one of them.

"The rules of Survivor state, that if someone plays the hidden immunity idol, all votes cast against the person will not count, and the person with the second most votes will go home."

Anthony smirked.

"This is....not the Hidden Immunity Idol."

Jeff tossed it into the fire, making Sabastian burst out into a big fit of laughter. Eric and Will were now verbally laughing.

"All votes cast for Anthony will count. Okay, when the votes are read and the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Ben Tan. (Ben nodded.)

Anthony, one vote Anthony, one vote Ben.

Anthony, two votes Anthony, one vote Ben.

…

…

Ben Tan, tied two votes each. (Jordan glared at Jess.)

Anthony, three votes Anthony, two votes Ben. (Anthony immediately grabbed his stuff.)

Anthony, four votes Anthony.

Thirteenth person voted out of Survivor Green Hill and the fifth member of the jury, Anthony. 5 votes are enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Jess hugged Anthony goodbye. Anthony patted Will on his back, saying, "Good move."

"Anthony, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his flame.

"Time for you to go."

Anthony turned around, "Who made that fake idol by the way?"

Eric raised his hand.

Anthony flicked off Eric and he left the area.

"Well we've had another encounter with a hidden immunity idol. First with Evan's incognito fake, and now Anthony's fake, which was made by Eric. Grab your torches and head back, Good night."

Anthony – Daniel, Will, Jordan, Ben, Kevin, and Curtis

Ben – Jess and Anthony

I decided to hold off Survivor Sega All Stars until Green Hill is done with. Also check out my poll in case you hadn't. I'm planning on writing and publishing the finale around May 8th.


	13. Episode 13 Biggest Blindside Yet?

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Jordan wanted to take Will down, thinking he would win should he make the final 3. Kevin told Will about this, and told Will that he needed to keep an eye on Jordan._

_At the reward/immunity challenge, Daniel, Jess, Jordan, and Will all won letters from home. They, as a group, sent Curtis once again back to Exile Island. Jess went on to win the immunity portion of the challenge, also winning a video from home._

_Back at camp, Anthony felt in danger, and he wanted to play his hidden immunity idol, and get Ben out. Will's alliance targeted Anthony, for his earlier betrayal. _

_Jordan tried to get Jess to vote out her ally, but Jess didn't know whether or not that'll help her or not._

_At tribal council, Anthony played his idol, but he realized it was a fake made by fellow contestant, Eric You. Because of his foolish decision, Anthony was the next to go. 7 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

Motoravu Day 31

Will was gathering wood with Curtis.

"I'm so glad he's gone." cheered Curtis.

Will nodded, "Yeah, but now we have a bigger problem."

Curtis looked at Will, "Who?"

"Jordan."

"_Is Will paranoid or something? Jordan wouldn't dare turn on us. We'd vote his ass out if he did." - Curtis_

"Why him?" asked Curtis.

"Kevin told me that he and Daniel were approached by Jordan, trying to get me out." replied Will.

"I'm gonna go talk to him. I think you are over reacting."

"_I'm like, 'Curtis. I'm not over reacting. Kevin said Jordan was after me!'" - Will_

Curtis found Jordan walking through the woods carrying fruit.

"Dude." said Curtis, "You have a minute?"

Jordan shrugged, "Sure."

"Ok, listen." started Curtis, "You are still in with us right?"

Jordan nodded, "Yeah. Why?"

Curtis took a breath, "Will thinks your after him."

Jordan was surprised Will found out about his plan, "How did he find out?"

"Kevin told him."

"_Oh, so now Kevin is going around telling my game play to others. I'm gonna have to trust Ben and Jess to do my dirty work. I was gonna tell Curtis, but I know he's tight with Will, so that may not happen. The swing vote might be Daniel." - Jordan_

Motoravu Day 31

Jordan was talking to Ben.

"Dude, you know that Will, Curtis, and Kevin are a tight-nit group of 3, right?" asked Jordan.

Ben nodded, "Yeah."

"Well, here's how it's supposed to go. In order, you, Jess, me, and Daniel are supposed to go home in that order. That's what I think."

"_I know my head's on the chopping block, but now, I might stand a chance with Jordan. He wants to play rough? Well, let's learn how to play rough from the master, Ben Tan. (smiles cheesily.)" - Ben_

"Well, I'm with you," replied Ben, "We need Jess and Daniel correct?"

"Problem will be Daniel, for sure, though." warned Jordan, "He's too stubbornly loyal, and Kevin and Curtis basically saved him from the Motos."

Ben nodded, shook hands with Jordan, and he went to go find Jess, who was laying at the beach, sunbathing.

"Jess!" called Ben.

Jess looked up from where she was, "Ben? What is it?"

Ben basically repeated Jordan's words.

"Oh," replied Jess, "So, we're going after Will?"

Ben nodded, "Yeah. He is so going to be blindsided."

"_This plan will turn out to be the biggest blindside yet in Survivor History!" - Ben_

Motoravu Day 32

Will and Jordan were talking around the camp fire.

"How loyal are you to me?" asked Will.

Jordan thought for a while, "A lot."

Will thought it was a lie, "If you are completely loyal to me, you'll write down Ben's name at the next council."

"I know, it's Ben next. But what if we can't beat him?" asked Jordan.

"Then Jess."

"_I'm trying to see if Jordan is loyal to me or not. He should be, because I've saved his butt in old Ravu." - Will_

Jordan nodded, "Ok."

"_I'm such a good liar, it's criminal." - Jordan_

"Come on in Guys!"

The survivors came in.

"Guys ready for todays immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back immunity Jess."

Jess did so.

"For todays challenge, it's all going to be based on endurance, how badly do you want it. You will stand on a stool and lift your arm up in the air, which, if dropped, will release a bucket of water all over you. Last one standing wins immunity."

Everyone stood up on their stool.

"Challenge has begun."

--50 minutes in--

Jess couldn't take it, and she dropped out.

--1 hour in--

Curtis and Kevin both dropped out. Ben started to struggle.

--1 hour 10 minutes in--

Everyone else dropped out one by one except....

…

…

…

…

"WILL WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone cheered Will on.

"You are safe tonight at the vote. For everyone else, one of you is going home tonight and become the sixth member of the jury. See you at tribal council."

Motoravu Day 33

Jordan walked back to camp distressed. He was mad that his plans would be kept back 3 more days.

"_Will won the immunity, so I guess Ben might go home tonight. But I might want to target either Kevin, Curtis, or Daniel tonight, maybe." - Jordan_

Curtis, Kevin, Will, and Daniel talked about the vote.

"Ben's going tonight." stated Will.

Kevin noted, "What if Jordan flops?"

"I will deal with him tomorrow. I made a deal with him to guarantee his vote with us." replied Will.

"_Jordan has been trying to get Will out, but I don't think Will can see that happening." - Daniel_

"But I think that with this vote, it'll prove Jordan's loyalty." replied Curtis.

"_I guess Jordan doesn't want to be with us anymore. That's fine, if you want to go home earlier than we chose for you." - Curtis_

Jordan, Ben, and Jess were in a group standing around in the woods.

"We can be Final 3. but probably not. Let's hope we made the right move." said Jordan.

All 3 of them fist pounded eachother.

"_I'm still undecided whether or not I will vote for who I want, or just stick with my old alliance and vote Ben. I think regardless on how I vote, I think it'll still be Ben." - Jordan_

But Will was suspicious of Jordan, though, he was afraid that Jordan will flop.

"_If Jordan does flop, then I need to change my strategy around. Whether it helps me, or my alliance." - Will_

The Motoravu tribe came into tribal council.

"Now we'll bring in the members of the jury,"

"Sabastian,"

Sabastian was wearing a red sweatshirt and black cargo pants. He still looked tired.

"Nick,"

Nick was wearing a dark green t-shirt and black basketball shorts.

"Eric,"

Eric was wearing a blue t-shirt with blue jeans.

"Michelle,"

Michelle was wearing a blue t-shirt, and a matching blue skirt.

"And Anthony, voted out last tribal council."

Anthony was wearing a pink shirt that said "Models Wanted", and wore white cargo shorts. He looked visibly annoyed.

"Welcome to tribal council, where someone tonight will join Sabastian, Nick, Eric, Michelle, and Anthony on the jury. Kevin, will this vote be difficult?" asked Jeff.

"No it won't I think tonight will be like any ordinary night." replied Kevin.

"Daniel, what about you?" asked Jeff.

"There have been a lot of rumors, and cracks amongst alliances, and I've been trying to seek out cracks in other alliances trying to break them up." replied Daniel.

"Ben, you feeling safe tonight?" asked Jeff.

"No, I have never felt safe since Junior got blindsided. I have been trying to get in good with the others, but it won't be enough." replied Ben.

"Jess, how are you voting tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Well, I'm voting for the guy who might gain control later on, should he get that power." replied Jess.

"Okay it is time to vote, Curtis your up."

Ben's Vote: This is the plan, so no hard feelings. (???)

Curtis' Vote: I like you dude, but you too big a threat. (Ben)

Jordan's Vote: Sorry. (???)

"If someone has the hidden immunity idol and you would like to play it, now is the time to do so."

No one did anything.

"Okay, when the votes are read and the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Ben Tan. (Ben nodded.)

Ben Tan, two votes Ben Tan.

Ben Tan, three votes Ben Tan.

…

…

…

...Daniel, one vote Daniel. (Will's eyes went like O.O)

Daniel, two votes Daniel, three votes Ben Tan.

Ben Tan. That's four votes Ben Tan. (Will looked at Jordan.)

…

…

…

Fourteenth person voted out of Survivor Green Hill and the sixth member of the jury, Ben Tan. 5 votes are enough, you need to bring me your torch.

Ben nodded, "Good game guys. Keep your eye on that prize."

He handed his torch to Jeff.

"Ben Tan, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out Ben's flame, while Ben saluted him.

"Time for you to go."

Ben made two peace signs before leaving, doing several back flips out of the area.

"Well, Ben left with a smile. He must have been seeing this coming. Grab your torches and head back. Good night."

Ben – Daniel, Will, Jordan, Kevin, and Curtis.

Daniel – Ben and Jess.

Tomorrow will be yet another Green Hill. Then May 8th will be the finale. Enjoy.


	14. Episode 14 A Change Of Plans

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Will told Curtis about Jordan wanting to take him out, but Curtis didn't think that Jordan was going against them._

_Jordan, wanting power, approached Ben to get rid of Will. By getting Jess and Daniel with them, they hoped to gain control of the game. Ben succeeded in getting Jess on his side, but Daniel, according to Jordan, would be difficult to sway._

_Will interrogated Jordan about what he was told. Jordan lied and said he was with Will's alliance._

_But Jordan's plans were put back on hold when Will won the immunity._

_Ben, knowing he was next, told Jordan were was no hope, unless they took out Curtis or Kevin. But Jordan still didn't know what to do._

_At tribal council, Ben and Jess threw their votes out on Daniel. Jordan, seeing no other choice, voted with Will, and Ben Tan was voted out. He became the sixth member of the jury. Now 6 are left, tonight, one more will go._

Motoravu Day 34

Curtis was shocked that he made the Final 6.

"_Wow. I'd never thought I get here, I thought that I would have been a pre-merge boot." - Curtis_

Will, meanwhile, was surprised that Jordan stuck with them to get Ben out. He talked to Kevin and Daniel about it.

"I don't know what he's pulling." muttered Will.

Daniel spoke up, "Maybe he saw no other option. If he voted me then it would have been a wasted vote."

Will agreed, "True that."

"_I was surprised they targeted me. But I believe Ben and Jess threw out their vote on me." - Daniel_

"Are you guys sure that he's trying to get me out?" asked Will for the umpteenth time.

Both Daniel and Kevin nodded.

"_I don't know if Kevin and Daniel are lying to me, or if Jordan is. I need to win immunity next time, or else I might be a goner." - Will_

Motoravu Day 34

Jess and Jordan were talking.

"Listen," said Jordan, "I voted Ben, because I had no other option."

"You could've told me." replied Jess.

Jordan panicked, "I didn't think you'd vote Ben. That's why I stuck with Will."

"_Jordan said I wouldn't be able to write Ben's name down. Hello. I wrote his name down 6 days ago when Anthony went home." - Jess_

"Ok. Just vote Will when he loses immunity. He's gone for sure."

"What if he has the idol?" asked Jess.

"_I need to go back to Exile Island. This idol is important to me. If I find it, I will make the Final 5. If I don't, then I'm saying hello to the jury house." - Jordan_

"Come on in Guys!"

The survivors came in.

"Guys ready for todays reward challenge?"

Everyone said yes.

"For todays challenge, your going to be divided into 2 teams of 3. You will have to compete in 3 legs, one for each team member. On Leg 1, you are going to walk across the water on circular platforms, dive off the last platform, retrieve a flag. Hand the flag to the next guy. That person will run Leg 2, which involves you untieing 3 different bags, one of which holds a flag. Carry both flags with you to the next guy, and the both of you will paddle a boat with several holes in it. One person should row, and the other person should bail out water. First group back to the shore, wins reward. Wanna know what your playing for?"

Everyone agreed.

"You will leave here, and go to place known as the Starlight Zone. You will spend the night, on beds, you will shower, and you will eat a meal like never before."

Everyone cheered.

"Let's pick our teams."

After teams were picked.

"Team one is Will, Jordan, and Kevin. Team two is Daniel, Curtis, and Jess. Survivors ready? GO!"

Kevin and Jess were doing the first leg. Jess took her time in crossing the platforms, but Kevin had a bit of trouble. Jess dived off the platform and collected Team two's flag.

"Jess secured first flag for Team two. Daniel's turn."

Kevin got across the bridge of platforms, but swimming isn't his biggest point. Daniel took very little time in collecting the second flag.

"Curtis and Daniel are now rowing!"

Kevin came back up his first flag, and he handed it off to Will. Curtis and Daniel, meanwhile, were not cooperating well enough. It seemed like water poured in, and they keep bailing out the same water.

"Will and Jordan are now rowing!"

Curtis, eventually had the bailing in motion with Daniel's paddling. Jordan and Will had an easier time, but it wasn't enough.

"JESS, DANIEL, AND CURTIS WIN REWARD!"

Team one clapped for Team two.

"Team two, you must send one person to Exile Island. This is the last time someone will ever go to Exile. Who's it going to be?"

"Jordan!" screamed Jess, giving very little time for Daniel or Curtis to respond.

"Okay, Jordan, boat awaits."

Jordan smiled happily, and he jumped onto the boat.

"Will and Kevin, you guys can head back to camp. Jess, Daniel, Curtis, you guys can head off in that direction to the Starlight Zone."

Starlight Zone

While Jess was skipping along ahead of Curtis and Daniel, Daniel was worried.

"I think Jordan might find the hidden immunity idol." warned Daniel.

Curtis shook his head, "Nah, dawg, there's only one idol."

"There isn't," whispered Daniel, "And Jordan is going to find it. I can feel it."

"_At the reward challenge, Jess told Jeff that Jordan should go to Exile, giving me and Curtis very little time to respond." - Daniel_

The three castaways finally made it to the Starlight Zone. They each took their own little shower, and then all three of them went to go get a massage.

"_Oh my god. I loved the massage. It felt like heaven to me." - Jess_

Soon, a young-looking black man, a white teenager with brown hair, and a middle-aged biker looking guy, walked on up the stairs to the massage room. The biker looking guy went over to Curtis, and started to rub his back.

"_I was like 'The %$#%#?'" - Curtis_

Curtis looked over his shoulder to see what was going on, when he saw it was his father Ivan.

Also there, were Daniel's father Sebastian, and Jess' best friend Francis. All three of the survivors hugged their respective loved one.

Exile Island

Jordan collected the second clue to the hidden immunity idol, and it told him to search through the trees.

"_I hope I find it. If I do, then I'm going to the Finals." - Jordan_

Motoravu Day 35

Will and Kevin were talking about the finals.

"I'd like you, me, and Curtis to be Final 3. Originally it would have been Sabastian in with you and me, but he's gone now."

"_I'm working it with Kevin, trying to make my deals to the end now. But still, on the back of my mind, there is some worry in Jordan finding the idol. I hope he doesn't." - Will_

Kevin nodded, "So next it's either Jess or Jordan, then whoever who we didn't send home next, then Daniel?"

Will nodded.

"_I think Will will win this game. I can feel it. He has made great plays, and if tonight goes well for him, then he will definitely win, cause it proved that he didn't throw out all his trust into someone." - Kevin_

Eventually, Jess, Curtis, and Daniel returned. (No loved ones came with)

Will pulled Curtis aside.

"Listen," said Will, "Should I not win immunity, I might want your idol."

Curtis was weary though, "Why?"

"If Jordan finds his own idol?"

"_I think Will is way too paranoid about Jordan flopping on him. I mean, Jordan helped us get Ben out, so I don't think Jordan is playing both sides." - Curtis_

"Fine dawg," muttered Curtis, "But if you receive no votes, then I will slap you."

Will laughed with him.

"_I hope Jordan never finds the idol. If he does, then I'm taking a risk in playing Curtis' idol and voting Jordan." - Will_

"Come on in Guys!"

The survivors came in.

"Guys ready for todays immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back immunity Will."

Will did so.

"For todays challenge, you make a fire, which if high enough will burn through the rope, raising a flag. First person to raise their flag, wins immunity, and you will go to the Final 5."

"Survivors ready? Go!"

Everyone was pretty even on the start, but Will and Daniel, for whatever reason, didn't collect enough wood and twigs, and they needed more. Jordan, due to the heat, started to slow down a bit, with Kevin and Curtis working their butts off making fire, which compared to everyone else's were bigger. Jess soon got her fire bigger, but it was Curtis' fire's size. Kevin started to slow down, and his fire went away. Jess soon over took Curtis, as her fire touched the rope, and it started to burn. Curtis and Kevin were catching up, however. All three of them had their ropes almost burnt through. Soon, one rope went bye-bye.

…

…

…

…

…

"JESS WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone cheered on for Jess.

"You are safe tonight at the vote, and you also have a 1/5 shot of winning this game. For everyone else, one of you is going home tonight and become the seventh member of the jury. See you at tribal council."

Motoravu Day 36

Will was pumped that Jess won immunity. That meant, all bets were off. Jordan had to go home next, as he was slated to go after Jess.

"_Tonight, Jordan is gone. I mean, that's how the cookie crumbles you know. Even if he wasn't after me, we still vote him out." - Will_

Curtis gave Will his immunity idol.

"Use it wisely." warned Curtis.

"I will." replied Will.

"But dude, I'm thinking Jordan has the idol."

Will shrugged, "So what, at least it'll be a tie."

Curtis shook his head, "No, it'll either be me, Daniel, or Kevin."

"_I just pray to god Jordan doesn't play an idol." - Will_

Meanwhile Jordan and Jess were talking.

"So Will's gone?" asked Jess.

"No," replied Jordan, "I am. I couldn't find it."

"_Apparently Jordan couldn't find the hidden immunity idol. He could be lying to me, or he might be telling the truth. Regardless, I think Jordan is gone tonight." - Jess_

But on the way to tribal council, Jordan could sense something.

"_I feel like, Curtis, after all those times to Exile, I think he has the other idol. If he should, then Will might be given it. I might have to change my plans tonight if that's the case." - Jordan_

The Motoravu tribe came into tribal council.

"Now we'll bring in the members of the jury,"

"Sabastian,"

Sabastian was wearing a light blue shirt and blue jeans. He looked like he just woke up.

"Nick,"

Nick had now shaved his head minus a line in the middle to make it look like a mini Mohawk. He wore his usual clothes.

"Eric,"

Eric was wearing a white t-shirt with blue jeans.

"Michelle,"

Michelle was wearing a white t-shirt, and black jeans.

"Anthony,"

Anthony was wearing a green shirt, and wore white cargo shorts. He smiled when he saw immunity on Jess.

"And Ben Tan, voted out last tribal council."

Ben was wearing all black.

"Welcome to tribal council, where someone tonight will join Sabastian, Nick, Eric, Michelle, Anthony, and Ben on the jury. Daniel, how was the reward?" asked Jeff.

"It was excellent to see my father. It gave me the strength to make it through the next couple days." replied Daniel.

"Kevin, with Jess winning immunity, your alliance will be voting someone out other than her. How will that work out?" asked Jeff.

"We made a plan on who's going when, so it's not going to be difficult." replied Kevin.

"Jordan, how are you voting tonight?" asked Jeff.

"I don't really have a choice tonight. As I feel I'm gone tonight." replied Jordan.

"Okay, it's time to vote. Jess your up."

Curtis' Vote: Sorry man, but you've been backstabbing my friend. (Jordan)

Jess' Vote: Great guy, but he says he's on the chopping block. (Jordan)

Will's Vote: Jordan, this vote is strictly personal. Do not play an idol tonight, please. If you do, vote me. (Jordan)

Jordan's Vote: Part of the plan. Part of the plan. (???)

"If someone has the hidden immunity idol and you would like to play it, now is the time to do so."

Will stood up after a while of silence. However, not only a few minutes later did someone else stand up.

…

…

…

Jordan. He gave his idol over to Jeff, as did Will. Will smirked.

"The rules of Survivor state, that if someone plays the hidden immunity idol, all votes cast against the person will not count, and the person with the second most votes will go home. Both Jordan and Will are playing a hidden immunity idol. All votes cast for either one, don't count."

"Okay, when the votes are read and the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Jordan, doesn't count.

Jordan, doesn't count.

Jordan, doesn't count.

Jordan, doesn't count.

Jordan, doesn't count. So far, no votes for no one. We have one vote left. (Will was surprised that Jess voted Jordan.)

…

…

…

…

…

…

Fifteenth person voted out of Survivor Green Hill and the seventh member of our jury, (Will's heart felt like it stopped. Jordan didn't vote for him...)

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Daniel. This time, 1 vote is enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Curtis and Kevin both shook their heads, while Will just kept his face hidden. Jordan just smiled.

"Daniel, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his flame.

"Time for you to go."

Daniel waved good bye to the others and he left.

"That was probably the biggest blindside yet. You all have made the Final 5, and there are 3 days left. Make the best out of it. Grab your torches and head back, Good night."

Daniel – Jordan

Jordan – Daniel, Will, Kevin, Curtis, and Jess. (None of these counted.)

May 8th is still the finale. But May 9th will be when the final votes are revealed for the winner. Expect 2 episodes of SEGA All-Stars survivor.

Also in your review, you may post your predictions for the finale. Also there is a new poll on who you think will be the sole survivor.


	15. Episode 15 The Finale Part 1

_36 days ago, 20 Americans entered the Green Hill Zone in hopes of winning a million dollars. Already separated into two tribes, the green Moto, and the orange Ravu._

_At Moto, Marcus stood up as the leader, but was already a target to Anthony. Marcus immediately formed a strong alliance between him, Jalen, Ben, and Junior, and they voted out the weaker contestant, Bree. _

_The Ravu tribe seemed to be working fine, until a fight occurred between Curtis and Evan. But when Evan was sent to Exile Island, Curtis found himself vulnerable. Will found a way around voting Curtis out, by sending home both Shane and then Thomas, one right after another._

_Marcus later made a new deal with Nick. But Anthony was able to manipulate Nick into thinking Marcus was trying to get him out, which was almost true. When both tribes were sent to tribal council, Anthony used his manipulation to sway Ben and Junior into voting out Jalen, and succeeded, leaving Marcus vulnerable. At Ravu's tribal, with Eric at Exile, Will took it to his advantage and voted out Eric's ally Michael out._

_Then when both Jordan and Eric made separate deals with Will to give him access to a possible hidden immunity idol later on, Will, wanting possibly two idols in his hands, took out Evan, who nearly gave Will a fake idol._

_Soon the two tribes were swapped around, and Will lost his allies Kevin and Curtis to the Motos. Anthony was also separated from his ally Jess. He was immediately on the oust on Ravu._

_But when Moto sent Jess to go to Ravu's tribal council, in hopes of getting her out, Anthony saw hope. He was able to manipulate Sabastian onto his side, and he tricked Eric into voting Junior out._

_Marcus thought he was in control of the game at Moto, but when Curtis and Kevin got Daniel onto their side, the power was shifted over to them. Nick joined them in their vote, and the biggest threat, Marcus, was blindsided._

_Will, likewise, knew he was in control at Ravu, with both Sabastian and Eric on his side, leaving Michelle, Anthony, and Ben on the oust. But when Anthony was sent to Exile Island, Ben, thinking he was going, tried to get Eric back with him and Michelle. He wanted to split the Will and Sabastian pair up. He succeeded, when Sabastian was blindsided._

_At Moto, since Marcus was gone, Nick took over control. But Jordan didn't like how Nick just took leadership right there and now, and when he wanted Kevin out, Jordan, Kevin, and Daniel took over and voted Nick out._

_Soon, the two tribes merged into one, becoming Motoravu. Will made a final 3 deal with Curtis and Anthony, knowing that both of them had a hidden immunity idol. But Anthony wanted Jess in the finals, thinking he would have a better chance to win the game. Eric tried to get Anthony and Jess onto his side to get Curtis out. So they did, but it wasn't enough, and Eric joined the jury._

_Curtis and Will were furious at Anthony for voting Curtis. Curtis wanted Anthony to go next instead of either Ben or Michelle. But when Anthony won immunity, Curtis decided to get Michelle out instead of Ben, knowing Ben could win immunity easily. So Michelle was the next to go._

_Will's main concern now was Anthony's hidden immunity idol, which might be played at the next council. Will convinced both Anthony and Jess to vote out Ben, in case that Anthony played the idol. Anthony did play the idol, but he learned it was a fake made by Eric, and Anthony left the game in shame._

_Jordan, fearing an easy win in the finals by Will, he got Ben and Jess onto his side. He also told Kevin and Daniel about his plan. Kevin took command, and he told Will what Jordan wanted. Will confronted Jordan, but he turned him down, saying he was still with his alliance. He proved that, when Jordan wrote Ben's name down, voting him out._

_Last episode, Will asked Curtis for his hidden immunity idol, fearing Jordan might play an idol. Curtis didn't think Jordan would flop, considering Jordan did stick with them on Ben. When Jordan went to Exile Island, he found the hidden immunity idol. And at tribal council, He and Will both played their idols. Will didn't receive any votes, but Jordan did. Jordan's sole vote counted, which was Daniel._

_Now 5 remain,_

_Will, the puppet master._

_Jordan, the wild card._

_Kevin, the coat tail rider._

_Curtis, the under dog._

_And Jess, the last remaining female and original Moto member._

_Who will come out as the sole survivor?_

Motoravu Day 37

Curtis was angered at Will for wasting his idol out, when Daniel went out.

"_Will is a freaking idiot. He told me that Jordan was voting him, and I gave him the idol. Now it's gone, and Daniel is gone! Dammit." - Curtis_

Will shook his head, and talked to Curtis, "I'm sorry about wasting the idol, but still, it's 4-1 right now. We get Jordan out next, and then Jess."

"But dude, Will," said Curtis, "Jess is good at the challenges, she has won 2 immunities so far. Maybe she should go first."

"_Curtis and I are in splits about whether or not Jordan or Jess should go first. Both need to go, but both are strong in the challenges." - Will_

"But Jordan was after me." said Will for the umpteenth time.

Curtis groaned, "My god Will. Jordan has been with us from the getgo. He hasn't expressed anything about turning on you. He voted out Ben with us, and then he played the idol, and Daniel is gone."

"_I think Jordan shouldn't be judged so quickly. Will is just so #$%#$ing paranoid about him." - Curtis_

Will left in anger.

"Only Kevin believes me. Just Kevin." muttered Will to himself.

Meanwhile, Jordan and Jess were talking.

"Will's gone next," said Jordan, "He's got this game in the bag."

Jess nodded, "Yeah. Willie will get Sabastian's vote, Eric's vote, Anthony's vote maybe, and possibly Daniel's."

"_Willie has been in control since the start of the merge. He's the puppet master." - Jess_

"If he wins immunity, then I guess Kevin then, but we need to get one of them out." reminded Jordan.

"_Me and Jess have to stick together, and make the finals. I think I can get Curtis to turn on both of them. I hope." - Jordan_

"Come on in Guys!"

The survivors came in.

"Guys ready for todays immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back immunity Jess."

Jess did so.

"For todays challenge, you will run through a maze, once again. But this time, you have to collect ladder rungs, and climb up to the top of the tower in the middle. There are 4 rungs, once you have all 4, put all four together and climb up the ladder. Winner wins immunity, and your going to the Final 4."

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All 5 people ran right into the maze, and led themselves in and around the maze. Will found his first rung quickly. Curtis was catching up, and collected his first rung. Kevin didn't feel like running through the maze, and basically ran around the maze waiting for it to end. Jordan and Jess were completely lost. Will soon found his second rung. Jordan kept running faster, but every time he ran faster, he would run face first into a wall, but not too hard. Will was on a role, finding his third rung. Curtis, too, became lost. Jess soon joined Kevin in running around the maze.

"Listen," whispered Kevin to Jess, "Your safe tonight. Jordan is gone."

Jess basically nodded, "Cool."

Will found all four rungs, eventually, and soon climbed up the ladder.

"WILL WINS IMMUNITY! NOT EVEN CLOSE!"

Curtis, Kevin, and Jess congratulated Will. Jordan groaned.

"You are safe tonight at the vote, and you also have become a part of the Final 4. For everyone else, one of you is going home tonight and become the eighth member of the jury. See you at tribal council."

Motoravu Day 37

Jordan was angered after the challenge.

"_Will won immunity. So, I guess it's my night tonight." - Jordan_

Curtis, Kevin, and Will were talking.

"So," asked Curtis, "Jess is gone?"

Will shook his head, "No, Jordan is."

"_Will better be thankful he's safe, otherwise, I would've voted him out tonight. I don't give a %#$%." - Curtis_

Curtis got up from his seat, and he left to go find Jordan.

"Jordan," asked Curtis, "I have a question for you."

"What?"

Curtis gulped, "Were you going against Will?"

"_I'm on my last leg, so I might as well say it now." - Jordan_

"Yes. I think he'll win, should he make the finals."

Curtis nodded, and left.

"_So, Will was right. I should of never doubted him at all. Jordan should go tonight." - Curtis_

The Motoravu tribe came into tribal council.

"Now we'll bring in the members of the jury,"

"Sabastian,"

Sabastian was wearing a white holey shirt and blue jeans.

"Nick,"

Nick wore a black tank top with camouflaged shorts..

"Eric,"

Eric was wearing a white sweatshirt and blue jeans.

"Michelle,"

Michelle wore a long beautiful white dress.

"Anthony,"

Anthony was wearing a blue shirt, and wore black cargo shorts.

"Ben Tan,"

Ben was wearing a black sweatshirt, and blue jeans.

"And Daniel, voted out last tribal council,"

Daniel was wearing a green sweater and black pants.

"Welcome to tribal council, where someone tonight will join Sabastian, Nick, Eric, Michelle, Anthony, Ben, and Daniel on the jury. Curtis, last tribal council, Will played an idol, but he didn't get any votes. How did things go back at camp?" asked Jeff.

"That was my idol dawg. I gave it to Will in order to secure a tie. But it didn't happen." replied Curtis.

"Kevin, how did you take it?" asked Jeff.

"I was shocked, and I wanted to keep Daniel around for a few more days, possibly final 3." replied Kevin.

Daniel raised his eyebrows.

"Jess, being the sole Moto member, how do you vote?" asked Jeff.

"I'm voting to keep myself safe, but still, I have no idea right now." replied Jess.

"Ok, it is time to vote, Kevin, your up."

Will's Vote: Jordan, once again, your on the block. But nothings stopping me now. (Jordan)

Jordan's Vote: Sorry Curtis, but this is a throw away vote. (Curtis)

Jess' Vote: I think you earned this vote yourself. Bye. (???)

"Once the votes are read and the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Jordan.

Curtis, one vote Curtis, one vote Jordan. (Jordan nodded.)

Jordan. Two votes Jordan, one vote Curtis.

Sixteenth person voted out of Survivor Green Hill and the eighth member of our jury, Jordan. 3 is enough, I need your torch.

Jordan nodded, "Good luck y'all."

Will smirked at the jury. Both Sabastian and Anthony smirked back.

"Jordan, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out the flame.

"Time for you to go."

Jordan gave a peace sign off to the others and left.

"Jordan is gone, and now we are down to 4. You all have 2 days left in the Green Hill Zone. Make it worth your while. Grab your torches and head on back. Good night."

Curtis – Jordan

Jordan – Will, Kevin, Curtis, and Jess

Motoravu Day 38

Jeff arrived at camp, and woke up the other survivors.

"Rise and shine." said Jeff, "It's time for a right of passage."

"_Jeff woke us up at around 3am, and told us it's time for the final immunity challenge." - Will_

"Before your challenge, though," said Jeff, "You will walk amongst the Green Hills, and see the 16 torches, of the 16 people voted out."

So the 4 survivors woke up and paddled out to the location Jeff told them to go.

"_I have been the underdog in my eyes, I have been able to get through a lot of tribals where I got votes. I know I might make the final 3, unless Jess wins final immunity. I hope she doesn't." - Curtis_

"_I'm happy to be the last female, and the last remaining original Moto member. I know I'm a goner tonight should I lose immunity. I really want to make the Finals, though." - Jess_

"_Me and Will have been running the show since the get-go. I know if Jess doesn't win immunity, then I'm going to the finals. But if she does, then it might be either me or Curtis next." - Kevin_

"_I've been the puppet master from the start. I've been voting out my threats and keeping my allies. I know I'm making the finals tonight. I don't care what happens tonight." - Will_

Rites Of Passage

They arrived at the first torch, Bree's.

"She was a formidable women." said Jess.

Will and Curtis smirked. "I wish she lasted longer." said Will.

They came across Shane's.

"Such a young man, who has a crappy job." muttered Kevin.

"What is a cosplay performer anyway?" asked Will.

They came across Thomas'.

"Pathetic." muttered Will.

"He was cute." said Jess.

They came to Jalen's torch.

"Such a very sweet boy." said Jess.

"He should of lasted longer." said Kevin.

They came to Michael's torch.

"I wish he would've lasted longer." said Curtis.

Will nodded.

They came to Evan's torch.

"I wish I could of written this dude's name down just once." said Curtis, smugly.

Will smiled, "Well I did for you."

They came to Junior's torch.

Jess smiled, "Just a very awesome guy to have around."

"He was great for those few days I knew him." said Will.

They came to Marcus' torch.

"A threat." simply put Curtis.

"Would've lasted longer had he not been so arrogant with his position." said Kevin.

Then came Sabastian's.

"Man, he really got blindsided." said Will.

"I really think he would have made the final 4." replied Kevin.

They came to Nick's torch.

"Such a strong dude." muttered Kevin.

"I didn't want to see him go." said Jess, sadly.

Eric's came next.

"I love this guy," said Will, "for making that fake idol for Anthony."

Curtis laughed, "Yeah, that was classic, dawg."

Then came Michelle's torch.

"Just a sweet cute girl." smiled Will.

"I wanted her to stay longer." said Kevin.

Anthony's came next.

Will and Curtis burst into laughter, "Such an idiot."

Jess frowned at them, "I think he was misjudged as a person. He is truly an awesome person."

Soon came the Asian Supreme's torch, aka Ben Tan.

"He truly is the Asian Supreme." said Curtis.

"I loved him, even though he kept staring at me though." laughed Jess.

Next was Daniel's.

"I can't believe he is gone." said Kevin slowly.

"Yeah, he would've been here had Jordan not screwed things up." muttered Will.

Last, but not least, came Jordan's.

"Just stupid," muttered Will, "He should of left at 6."

Curtis nodded, "Yeah, dawg."

The Final 4 then arrived at the final challenge.

"Come on in Guys!"

The survivors came in.

"Guys ready for todays final immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back immunity Will."

Will did so.

"For todays final immunity, you will play the original Sonic the Hedgehog, and try to beat the game. Once you beat the game, you win final immunity, and will get a spot in the final tribal council."

"Game starts now."

All the survivors turned on their respective Genesis, and booted up Sonic the Hedgehog.

--30 min.--

Curtis, Jess, and Kevin were on Act 2 of Marble Zone.

Will was on Act 2 of Green Hill Zone.

--1 Hour--

Curtis and Kevin were on Act 1 of Labyrinth Zone.

Jess was on Act 2 of Spring Yard Zone.

Will was on Act 1 of Marble Zone.

--1 Hour 30 min.--

Curtis and Jess were on Act 2 of Scrap Brain Zone.

Kevin was on Act 2 of Labyrinth Zone.

Will was on Act 1 of Labyrinth Zone.

--2 Hours--

Curtis, Jess, and Kevin all made the Final Zone. And soon one came out on top...

…

…

…

…

…

"JESS WINS FINAL IMMUNITY. GOING ONTO THE FINAL THREE!"

Everyone cheered for Jess, even though in their heads, they were all upset.

"You are safe tonight at the vote, and you going to the Final 3. For either Kevin, Curtis, or Will, one of you is going home tonight and become the last member of the jury. See you at tribal council in a few minutes."

The Motoravu tribe came into tribal council.

"Now we'll bring in the members of the jury,"

"Sabastian,"

Sabastian was wearing a navy blue sweatshirt and blue jeans.

"Nick,"

Nick wore his wrestling team jacket and black slacks.

"Eric,"

Eric was wearing a blue sweatshirt and blue jeans.

"Michelle,"

Michelle wore white jacket, pink blouse, and a pink skirt.

"Anthony,"

Anthony was wearing his "Model's wanted" pink shirt, and blue jeans.

"Ben Tan,"

Ben was wearing a black sweatshirt, and black jeans.

"Daniel,"

Daniel was wearing a red sweater and blue pants.

"And Jordan, voted out last tribal council,"

Jordan wore a dark green sweater, and black slacks.

"Welcome to tribal council, where someone tonight will join the jury, as the last member of it. Jess, obviously, a well earned victory for you today. How do you think the vote will come out?" asked Jeff.

"Honestly, I don't really know. I know I'm making the final tribal, so I'm happy." replied Jess.

"Kevin, you must be thinking, "Oh great.", you know." noted Jeff.

"Tonight might be a tie, you'll never know." replied Kevin.

"Ok, it is time to vote, Jess, your up."

Curtis' Vote: I'm sorry. (???)

Jess' Vote: You've played a great game. (???)

Kevin's Vote: It all comes down to this. (???)

Will's Vote: I have no other choice tonight. (???)

"Once the votes are read and the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Kevin. (Kevin nodded.)

…

…

Will, one vote Will, one vote Kevin.

…

…

Will, two votes Will, one vote Kevin. One vote left. (Will's eyes widened.)

…

…

…

…

…

Last vote, Kevin. We have a tie.

Everyone, included the jury, were shocked. Sabastian erupted into uncontrollable laughter.

"Ok, here's what we'll do. No previous votes, no Q and A. Instead, we'll draw rocks. Whoever gets the purple rock, goes home. Everyone but Jess will draw rocks."

Curtis, Kevin, and Will all picked out a rock.

"On the count of 3, show me your rock. 3, 2, 1, reveal."

The one with the purple rock was...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Will.

Will cursed out loud. Most of the jury was deeply shocked. Even Sabastian kept his mouth shut.

"Sorry, Will. It's over, hand me your torch.'

Will hugged both Curtis and Kevin, and went to Jeff.

"Will, the tribe has spoken, or in this case, your luck has spoken."

He snuffed out Will's torch.

"Time for you to go."

Will waved good bye to the others and left.

"What a turn. The puppet master was played by fate. Now the power shifts to the jury. 9 people you have voted out. Take your torches, and enjoy your last day."

Kevin – Will and Curtis

Will – Kevin and Jess

(A/N I used a list randomizer for the rock drawing. Please don't hate me. :( )

Motoravu Day 39

Curtis was really amazed at the vote.

"_Oh my god. Will is gone. I thank Will for getting me to the end, but damn. I'd thought he be here with us." - Curtis_

Kevin shrugged, "Hey, at least we've made the final 3. We wouldn't be here if it weren't for Will."

Curtis nodded, "You got that right, dawg."

"_Wow. That was a shocker. I didn't even know who to vote for, so I chose Willie. And he's gone, but due to a purple rock." - Jess_

"Ready to burn the camp down?" asked Jess.

Curtis nodded, "Let's get everything out of it first though."

And so they did, and Kevin threw a bunch of matches onto their old shelter.

"WOOO! BURN BABY!" yelled Curtis.

"_It was really exciting to make it to the Finals, but it feels weird being here without Will, to be honest." - Kevin_

The trio began to pack up their belongings and head to tribal council.

"_I might have coat tailed this game a little bit towards the end, but I have to prove to the jury that I didn't. I know Jess did, so if they see me as the coat tailer as well, then Curtis wins tonight." - Kevin_

"_Both these guys that I'm with were people I wouldn't of imagined being in the top 3. I'm sorry, but it's true. Especially Jess, to be honest." - Curtis_

"_I'm the underdog. I think. I really avoided getting voted out due to winning 3 immunities, so I hope my fellow original Motos vote me as winner." - Jess_

The Motoravu tribe came into their final tribal council.

"Now we'll bring in your jury,"

"Sabastian,"

Sabastian came in wearing a navy blue sweatshirt and blue jeans. He looked very tired.

"Nick,"

Nick was wearing a navy blue sweatshirt and camouflaged shorts.

"Eric,"

Eric was wearing a gray sweatshirt with blue jeans.

"Michelle,"

Michelle was wearing a white jacket with a purple blouse, and blue jeans. She smiled at the final 3.

"Anthony,"

Anthony was wearing a pink shirt that said "Models Wanted", and wore white cargo shorts.

"Ben Tan,"

Ben was wearing all black.

"Daniel,"

Daniel was wearing a green sweater and black pants.

"Jordan,"

Jordan wore a dark green sweater, and black slacks.

"And Will, voted out last tribal council."

Will was wearing a red and white sweatshirt and blue jeans. His hair was also cut, with his long curly hair now shorter and now sticking upward.

"Welcome to your final tribal council, in which your jury will vote for one of you to be the Sole Survivor, and win 1 million dollars. We'll start out with opening statements. Say what you want, and then the jury will ask you questions or give statements. Jess you can go first."

"I came into this game automatically in the minority after Bree went home. I might be the last Moto up here, but for those of you who don't like how these two guys made it here, then give me your vote."

"Kevin, your next."

"In my opinion, I feel like I helped my alliance with Will, Sabastian, Curtis, and Daniel out with their plans. Even if you guys see me as a coat tail rider, please know that I made the decision to bring Daniel and Curtis into our alliance. That's it."

"Bring up the rear Curtis."

"I'm the underdog. Let's bring that out. Me and Evan fought a lot at camp, but I really tried to avoid major conflict as possible. But that one fight with Evan placed me on the chopping block, and Will saved me and got rid of Shane. If you like how I played, then vote me."

"In a minute jury, you'll go up and talk to Kevin, Curtis, and Jess. Think about it for a while."

"Okay. Let's start. Eric, your up first."

Eric went up.

"OK. My only question is for you Kevin. Explain why you never coat tailed, and go more in depth." asked Eric.

"I told Will that Jordan was going after him." replied Kevin.

"That's not merely enough to answer." said Eric.

"I basically said everything I contributed to in my speech." finished Kevin.

Eric shrugged and sat back down.

"Michelle."

Michelle went on up.

"For all three of you, name one thing that helped you get here." asked Michelle.

"Will." said Curtis, looking at Will.

"Strategy." said Kevin.

"Luck." said Jess.

Michelle nodded and went back.

"Big Nick."

Nick went up.

"My home boy, Curtis, this is for you. Explain why your buddies took me out." asked Nick.

"I never voted you out, but I did want you gone, because you were a threat to me." replied Curtis.

"Ok. Jess, I have a question for you. You said Luck was what got you here. But I think it was immunity that got you here. True?" asked Nick.

"You could say that I guess, but I know Luck also helped in some ways." replied Jess.

Nick nodded and went back.

"Daniel."

Daniel went up.

"All I ask for, is from you Kevin. Before the tribal council in which I got voted out, tell me the boot order after Ben left." asked Daniel.

"Jess, Jordan, You." replied Kevin.

Daniel nodded and went back.

"Will."

Will went up.

"I must be the biggest idiot on the jury. Um, not much to say tonight. All I say is, watch what you say tonight." said Will.

He sat back down.

"Jordan."

Jordan came up.

"Kevin. You told Will about my plan to vote him out. Why?" asked Jordan.

"I was in an alliance to the end with Will, and I had to tell him, since Daniel wasn't going to anyway." replied Kevin.

"Ok then. Curtis and Jess, nothing for you from me." finished Jordan.

He sat back down.

"Sabastian."

Sabastian walked on up.

"Ok. Um, none of you guys wrote my name down, so I'm happy with that. So, I guess my question is, choose who you think should of been in the Top 3 other than yourself." asked Sabastian.

"Will, Sabastian, and Curtis." answered Kevin.

"Will, Sabastian, and Kevin." answered Curtis.

"Anthony, Nick, and Marcus." answered Jess.

"Ok. Good luck." finished Sabastian.

He sat back down.

"Ben Tan."

Ben walked on up.

"Honor is really a major thing we cherish in Singapore. So, Jess, I admired how you honored your deal with me to try to keep me, even though I knew I was going home that night. On the other hand though, you two, Curtis and Kevin, more so Curtis, lied to get here. You lied to Jordan, and you lied to Eric." noted Ben.

"Wait, how did we lie?" asked Curtis.

"You promised Eric to go farther than he did, and you also promised Jordan fifth place, and even though he got it, you tried to get him off at 6. That concludes the Asian Supreme's speech. Peace." finished Ben.

He sat down.

"Finally Anthony, close us up."

Anthony walked on up.

'Nothing for you Kevin, so your good dude. But Jess and Curtis. We get to talk. Curtis, we'll start with you. You don't deserve to be in the finals. Seriously. I should be there with Will. That's how we planned it out." noted Anthony.

Curtis tried to speak up, but Anthony silenced him.

"Shut it! We did! Will might've not agreed to it, but I would've forced it! Jess. I'm voting for you to win tonight, as you really took risks to get here, and now you might just be awarded. Good luck." smiled Anthony.

He sat down.

"Okay, jury. You'll get to vote. Your voting for the person you want to win, not to lose. Time to vote, Sabastian, your up."

After the votes were casted.

"Thank you for being here with us. Now I'm gonna return to the states and read these out loud. See you there." And then Jeff left back to the states

At exactly 12am tomorrow morning, the winner will be revealed! I can't wait to see your reactions.


	16. Episode 15 The Finale Part 2

Jeff soon arrived back in the states, in a city we call Los Angeles. Kevin, Curtis, Jess, and the jury were sitting on a mock up stage of the tribal council set, waiting for Jeff with the votes.

Jeff soon arrived and greeted the survivors.

"What's up?"

All of the contestants cheered.

"Excited I see. Anyway, it's time to read the votes. Before I read them, here's whats at stake. One millions dollar prize, title of Sole Survivor, and a 2009 Chevy Equinox. Tonight, you want to see your name. It takes 5 or 4 votes to win. I'll read the votes."

"GO CURTIS!"

"JESS WE LOVE YOU!"

"KEVIN RULES!"

First vote,

…

…

Kevin.

…

…

Curtis. One vote Kevin, one vote Curtis.

…

…

Curtis. Two votes Curtis, one vote Kevin.

…

…

Kevin. Tied two votes Kevin, two votes Curtis.

…

…

Jess. One vote Jess.

…

…

Jess, tied two votes each.

…

…

Kevin. Three votes Kevin, two votes for Curtis and Jess.

…

…

…

…

Curtis. Tied three votes Curtis and Kevin. Two votes Jess. If this next vote is for Jess, we have a tie.

…

…

…

…

It's not for Jess. Jess you are out of the running for the prize. Comes down to Curtis and Kevin. One vote left.

…

…

The winner of Survivor Green Hill, is,

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

CURTIS!

Cheers erupted throughout the whole audience, with Curtis just jumping and cheering like mad. Kevin and Jess congratulated him on the win. Soon the jury came over to the Final 3 and started to congratulate them. Then afterwards the first 8 contestants booted, Bree, Shane, Thomas, Jalen, Michael, Evan, Junior, and Marcus, soon joined them.

"Well, Curtis was one of the most unlikely players to win the prize at the beginning of the game, but he narrowly beat his opponents in the running for Sole Survivor." cheered Jeff.

– – – – –

Thank you for reading Green Hill. Especially to Champ 15 and Drrrockz, who were my only two loyal readers. Please find me new readers and Survivor fans if think this season was awesome.

I know we have Survivor SEGA All Stars going on right now, but I have a new adventure just waiting around the corner. Right after SEGA All Stars, will be another OC only survivor. Read the next chapter to learn more and meet the contestants.


	17. Preview for Survivor Emerald Hill

High in the hills of Emerald Hills, these 18 survivors will compete in the hilly terrain. They won't know how bad the game will shape up for those who cannot adapt well to change. For some, it'll be a piece of cake. All the contestants come from all walks of life, from a once-imprisoned pedophile, to a Harvard-educated church minister. Who will be able to outwit outlast and outplay the other 17 contestants in Survivor Emerald Hill?

Let's meet the 18 contestants!

Marenda Elates. A Flourist.

Hailing from Argentina, this young woman is coming out here to prove herself worthy of winning.

"I'm might be weak, but hey girls can be just as strong as the men."

Amanda Kearney. A Model.

This beautiful woman is going to be manipulating men to do her dirty tricks.

"I broke up with my boyfriend to come onto the show, and I'm ready to see these hot sexy men do my work."

Jared Calkins. A Once-Imprisoned Pedophile.

He might be a bit coo-coo in the head, but he is ready to slide by the scenes in his tribe.

"They'll keep me around only because they'll love me so much."

Natalie Hoag. A Model.

She is quite the attractive woman, but she's not into getting the guys all wrapped around her finger.

"I want to make a strong women's alliance. Not many women have a chance here, so I'll help them."

Heath Patrick. A Football Player.

Just your average strong man, he hopes to bring home the gold.

"I'm sorry, but I've got this all wrapped up."

Mark Henderson. A Race Car Driver.

He is coming in quite prepared for this game, and he has a strategy.

"I'm keeping my mouth shut, let the idiots talk, and I'll make the move to get them out."

Michael Ross. A Street Fighter. (he also appeared in Episode 12 of Green Hill on Kevin's video from home)

He fights dirty back home, and he plans to fight dirty here, even though he'll be percieved as weak.

"My body structure might give you the impression that I'm weak, but I'm not. I'll play on that strategy later on."

Ryan Scott. A Bank Accountant.

He has failed a lot to get into a professional sports team, but now he wants to be a part of a real team.

"There is an I in we, it's just invisible."

Evelyn Walter. A Chef. (its juniors sister!)

The Portuguese fan favorite's sister is joining the game, hoping to follow in her brother's footsteps.

"Junior played the game well in his first season, but he never got a chance to do well. I hope I do better than him."

Arlando Lopez. A Wrestler.

This strong and tough mexican is not holding back in this competition.

"I'm watching my ass everyday once I'm playing. I can't trust no one."

Peter Anderson. A Harvard-Educated Church Minister.

He is using God's will to propel him through this game, can he do it alone?

"I love that I have God already on my side, and I'm not going to lie."

Douglas Peter. A Car Salesman.

This African American salesman is hoping to manipulate his foes.

"No one can be prepared for my own dirty tricks."

Matt Farmer. A Store Clerk.

He might be a vegetarian, but he is quite the strategist.

"I'm quite the smart nerd, as people might call me."

Scott McElligott. An US Marines Recruit.

He is coming in with a strategy, to stay quiet, and play when the cards are right.

"If you watched some of the old survivors, people do better when they stay quiet."

Andrew Miller. A Professional Hockey Player.

He loves playing Survivor almost as well as playing hockey. He hopes to have a strong team.

"I'm ready to play. Bring it on."

Joey Dybdahl. A Professional Football Player.

He is really looking forward to being the dominant competitor in the challenges.

"I out here to prove myself worthy of doing these physical challenges, if I win, awesome."

Kory Martin. A Football Player.

He wants to be leader and the alpha male in his tribe. He'll even cutthroain that his allies in order to maintain that spot.

"I'm going to be the alpha male, and no one is gonna stop me."

Kruz Palafox. A Translator.

Hailing from Mexico, he is hoping to play the game, and hopefully win too.

"I'm not afraid of change. Bring on the twists Jeff!"

This is the cast that'll be playing Survivor Emerald Hill! Be ready for the premier following the Finale of Survivor SEGA All Stars, which isn't known as of now.


End file.
